


La reine des sables, la princesse pirate et le pyro-barbare

by La_Mandragore_de_Nantes



Category: Frozen (2013), One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-07-19 05:09:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7346365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/La_Mandragore_de_Nantes/pseuds/La_Mandragore_de_Nantes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arendelle, pays du sable. Elsa, la future reine, contrôle ce pouvoir. Un jour, un homme au pouvoir de glace envahit le royaume et semble invincible. Elsa fait tout pour sauver son pays. Anna part à la recherche d'un vieil ami, Bob le pyro-barbare, pour trouver de l'aide. Mais il est occupé et les pirates semblent vouloir aider Anna. Mélange La reine des neiges/Web show/One Piece.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour ou bonsoir, ô chères mandragores, que vous me connaissez déjà ou pas.
> 
> Pourquoi une telle histoire ?
> 
> Tout simplement parce qu'un jour je me suis demandée ce qu'il se passerait si la reine des neiges n'était finalement pas liée à l'hiver et tout ce qui s'y rapporte, mais plutôt l'inverse ? L'été, la chaleur, le sable... Du coup, plutôt qu'une Elsa renfermée sur elle-même, voilà une Elsa extravertie ! Et autre grosse différence, son pouvoir est connu de tous ! Et ouais... Et si on rajoute le feu et la classe du pyro-barbare Bob Lennon, ça fait un cocktail explosif ! Surtout si on met en bonus du One Piece. Pourquoi avoir pensé un tel mélange ? Par ce que je suis folle, ne cherchez pas.
> 
> Je pense que tout le monde connait La reine des neiges. Pour celles et ceux qui ne connaîtraient pas Bob Lennon en mode pyro-barbare, suffit de savoir qu'il maîtrise le feu et de regarder cette vidéo watch?v=7ZAzp9UtxXo. One piece aussi je pense qu'il n'y a pas besoin de présentation.
> 
> Maintenant place à l'aventure ! On commence avec un prologue ^^
> 
> Bonne lecture ! =D

Prologue : Promesse

\- Je voudrais un château de sable !

\- Tu peux le faire toute seule, tu sais.

\- Je préfère quand c'est toi qui les fais ! Ils sont tellement beaux !

Elsa et Anna s'amusaient dans la cour arrière du château, qui était, comme pour la majorité du reste du royaume, recouverte d'une couche de sable. Les sœurs n'étaient pas n'importe qui. Elles étaient les princesses d'Arendelle, le royaume du sable. Elsa, l'aînée, était âgée de dix ans. Les cheveux d'un blond presque blanc et les yeux bleus, elle était la future reine du pays. Surtout, depuis sa naissance, elle avait la particularité de posséder un étrange pouvoir qui lui permettait de contrôler le sable, ce qui était bien pratique dans un pays ensablé. Anna, quant à elle, avait huit ans. Si elle ressemblait beaucoup à sa sœur, ses cheveux étaient plutôt châtain roux. Les deux princesses s'entendaient à merveille et passaient leur temps libre à s'amuser.

Généralement, Anna, qui était comme la majorité des gens sans pouvoir aucun, allait voir Elsa et lui demandait de créer quelque chose, et Elsa s'exécutait. Les sculptures étaient alors faites en du sable solidifié, ce qui faisait qu'elles pouvaient tenir plusieurs heures à plusieurs jours. Cependant, Anna semblait vouloir un château des plus magnifiques, encore plus que d'habitude.

\- Pourquoi tu es aussi agitée Anna ?

\- Je veux un château super beau ! Comme ça il ne pourra pas l'oublier !

\- Quand tu dis "il", tu veux parler du grand et célèbre pyro-barbare ?

Sous le rire d'Elsa, la cadette rougit violemment.

\- C'est bien ce que je me disais ! sourit Elsa. Tu es amoureuse de Bob !

\- Chuuuuuuuuuuuut ! Il pourrait t'entendre !

\- Entendre quoi ?

Les fillettes sursautèrent et se retournèrent pour voir que Bob Lennon, plus connu sous le l'appellation du pyro-barbare, se trouvaient juste à côté d'elles, escorté par le couple royal. Anna rougit encore plus. A seulement dix-huit ans, le jeune homme avait déjà de nombreux exploits à son actif. Depuis quelques mois, il résidait dans le royaume d'Arendelle, car les parents des princesses avaient fait appel à ses services pour débarrasser le royaume de plusieurs organisations criminelles qui nuisaient grandement à sa sécurité. Bob avait effectué son boulot (malgré quelques dommages collatéraux) et était sur le point de repartir chez lui.

Plutôt bel homme, grand, fin, les cheveux châtains et les yeux foncés, il avait tout de suite tapé dans l'œil d'Anna. Mais la petite princesse n'avait pas pu beaucoup l'apercevoir ces dernières semaines, le pyro-barbare étant constamment en déplacement pour accomplir sa tâche. La seule vraie occasion qui s'était présentée fut la veille au soir, lors du banquet donné en l'honneur du héros. Mais Anna avait été trop timide pour oser l'aborder, chose que sa sœur avait remarqué.

\- Entendre qu'Anna voulait te faire une surprise pour ton départ, intervint Elsa.

\- Ah ? Vraiment ? Et qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Euh... C-C'est... euh... ! bafouilla Anna.

\- Ceci ! Elle a construit ce château de sable !

Pour faire plaisir à Anna, Elsa avait profité que tout le monde soit focalisé sur la plus jeune pour construire en un temps record un grand et magnifique château. Elle s'était tellement appliquée qu'il s'agissait à ce jour de sa plus belle réalisation. Elsa elle-même n'en revenait pas d'avoir pu effectuer une telle merveille. Mais comme à chaque fois qu'il fallait faire plaisir à Anna, elle se surpassait. Anna lui envoya un regard remplit de reconnaissance.

Bob, comme le couple royal, ne doutait pas un seul instant de la véritable paternité de la sculpture, car tout le monde était au courant pour le pouvoir de l'enfant. Cependant, ne voulant en aucun cas décevoir la petite Anna, il se pencha vers elle.

\- Tu as accompli une véritable prouesse ! Je suis fier de toi ! Plus tard, j'espère vivre dans une aussi belle demeure. Bon, f'audrait qu'elle soit un peu plus solide cela dit, mais c'est déjà pas mal. Merci quand même.

\- De... De rien ! réussit à articuler Anna.

Bob était réellement conquit, admiratif. Cependant, il regarda avec une expression des plus sérieuses les parents. Un peu plus tôt dans la journée, il avait prévenu le roi et la reine du danger qu'encourrait Elsa à cause de l'information divulguée dans le monde entier à propos de son don hors du commun. Elle n'était qu'une enfant et pourtant elle était déjà incroyablement puissante. Qui sait ce qu'il se passerait si des personnes malintentionnées décidaient de s'emparer de la princesse à des fins malhonnêtes ?

Depuis cinq ans maintenant qu'il sillonnait les routes de nombreux pays et qu'il accomplissait diverses quêtes, l'homme à la célèbre veste rouge et à la hache bien tranchante n'était pas ignorant de ce que l'homme était capable d'accomplir pour du pouvoir ou de l'argent... Lui-même était né avec un pouvoir puissant, celui de contrôler le feu, mais pendant longtemps cela avait été secret avant qu'il l'utilise pour mener à bien ses aventures et il savait parfaitement se défendre contre autrui.

Cependant, il ne fit pas part de ses inquiétudes aux filles. Bob les félicita avant de s'en aller.

\- Je vais retourner chez moi, dit-il. Il y a bien longtemps que je n'y suis pas allé et je commence à devenir nostalgique.

La famille royale le salua chaleureusement. Mais à peine fut-il sorti de son champ de vision qu'Anna commença à s'agiter nerveusement.

\- Anna ? demanda son père. Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

\- Je voulais lui dire quelque chose mais il est parti.

\- Si tu cours assez vite, tu pourras le rattraper, lui indiqua sa mère.

\- C'est vrai ? demanda Anna avec espoir.

\- Oui ! répondit Esla. Mais dépêche-toi sinon il va partir pour de bon.

Elle n'eut pas besoin de se répéter. La petite fille courut très vite et réussit à rattraper l'homme.

\- Monsieur Bob ! Monsieur Bob !

L'interpellé se retourna.

\- Princesse Anna ?

\- Je voulais vous dire, pour le château, ce n'était pas moi, mais Elsa qui l'a construit !

Bob sourit.

\- Je sais. Mais c'est gentil d'être honnête avec moi.

Anna se lança.

\- Moi aussi je veux être une pyro-barbare plus tard.

\- Mais tu ne sais pas maîtriser le feu ni te battre.

\- J'apprendrai ! Et je serai la plus grande des guerrières !

Le sourire de Bob s'accentua. Anna l'interpréta mal.

\- Vous ne me croyez pas ? Vous pensez que je n'ai aucune chance ?

\- Tu es encore jeune et...

\- J'y arriverai et je vous battrai ! promit la princesse, mécontente. Même si je n'ai pas le feu, je vous battrai grâce aux armes !

\- Je te prends au mot !

\- Hein ?

La petite n'y croyait pas.

\- AH AH ! Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmhhhhhhh (rire du Lennon) AH AH AH ! Tu as du cran et j'aime ça ! Je suis d'accord ! Entraîne toi dur et le jour où tu seras prête, viens me défier en duel !

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Oui, et ce jour-là...

Bob enleva sa fameuse veste rouge si connue et la lui donna, la posant sur ses épaules.

\- ...Tu me rendras ma veste. Je te fais confiance. Alors ne me déçois pas !... Et essaye de ne pas perdre de pin's hein ?

\- Promis ! cria de joie Anna.

\- Je pars au-delà les îles pirates pour regagner ma terre natale, dans les zones montagneuses. Peut-être qu'un jour tu m'y retrouveras. En attendant, veille bien sur ta sœur et sur toi-même ! Mais surtout n'oublie pas l'immense honneur que je te fais en te confiant ma veste. Prends-en bien soins ! À bientôt pour une prochaine aventure en compagnie de l'extraordinaire moi !

Et le pyro-barbare s'en alla pour de bon cette fois-ci. Anna n'oublia jamais cette promesse qui allait changer sa vie à jamais.

Elle ignorait encore que le destin allait forcer leur rencontre quelques années plus tard...


	2. Chapitre 1 : Anna la Rouge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le temps a passé. Anna a grandi et maintenant qu'elle est devenue une jeune femme, elle cherche à devenir une grande guerrière.

Chapitre 1 : Anna la Rouge

Les habitants d'un petit village d'Arendelle puisaient tranquillement l'eau de leur oasis. En plein été, cette denrée rare était manipulée avec mille précautions. Le village n'en manquait pas, mais il fallait faire attention à ne pas gaspiller, sinon l'eau viendrait à manquer. Tous, dans ce village nommé Daran, des anciens aux enfants en bas âge, étaient conscients de ce fait.  
Aussi, quand un groupe de bandits arriva au village et les menaça avec des armes blanches, les villageois paniquèrent. Les bandits n'étaient pas nombreux, à égalité avec le nombre de personnes capables de se défendre, mais il y avait beaucoup d'enfants et de personnes âgés à Daran. Si le combat devait avoir lieu, les villageois seraient désavantagés, car ils s'inquiéteraient trop pour les autres, que les bandits pourraient attaquer en représailles.  
\- L'eau ou la mort ! ordonna le chef des bandits avec un mauvais sourire.  
Les villageois obtempérèrent commencèrent à envoyer le premier tonneau d'eau quand deux bandits hurlèrent, bientôt suivi par un troisième. Ils lâchèrent leurs armes et s'écroulèrent à terre. Les trois hommes avaient un couteau planté dans une cuisse. Les sept autres bandits se retournèrent mais avant d'avoir le temps de réagir, deux autres se prirent des couteaux à des endroits similaires. Il ne restait que la moitié des ennemis de debout.  
Et cette moitié se rappellera encore longtemps de la vision qui s'offrit à eux : une Anna avec son célèbre manteau rouge qui fonçait droit sur eux, une épée dans une main et un dernier couteau dans l'autre. Telle une furie, elle s'abattit sur eux avec force et hargne. Cependant, ces hommes étaient habitués au combat et ne se laissèrent pas faire. Anna reçut une résistance farouche, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de continuer à attaquer.  
Elle évita une épée qui visait son cœur en s'écartant rapidement et en profita pour poignarder son adversaire dans le flanc. Un adversaire de moins. Mais Anna ne pouvait récupérer ses couteaux sur les hommes blessés, les autres ne lui laissant pas le temps. Les quatre bandits attaquaient de façon synchronisée, enchaînant les coups fatals. La jeune fille ne devait son salut grâce au fait qu'elle savait esquiver et parer au bon moment. Mais comme elle ne pouvait les toucher, ne voyant aucune faille dans les mouvements ennemis, elle commençait à s'épuiser.  
C'est alors que dans des cris de rages, les villageois combattants se ruèrent sur le quatuor de bandits, obligeant deux d'entre eux à arrêter de combattre Anna pour se défendre. Cette dernière, soulagée, en profita pour désarmer l'un des deux adversaires et le blesser aux bras. Cependant, le dernier la surprit en lui donnant un coup d'épée au bras. Anna l'avait vu mais ne put l'éviter totalement à temps, aussi son bras fut-il entaillé. Anna cria tandis que du sang s'écoula sur le sable brûlant. Furieuse, la princesse ne réfléchit plus et oubliant toute prudence, elle franchit la garde du bandit et lui donna un gros coup de genoux au niveau de l'entre-jambe. L'homme hurla et s'écroula par terre, sous le sourire démoniaque d'Anna. Qui put constater avec joie que les villageois avaient neutralisés les autres et rassemblés tout ce petit monde ensemble et bien ligotés.  
\- De tous les villages que comptent ce pays, il a fallu qu'on attaque celui où passait Anna la Rouge.  
\- Faut dire que ce n'était pas malin de le crier sur tous les toits hier, chef...  
On félicita la princesse Anna pour les avoir sauvé et pour son courage. La princesse avait la réputation de sauver son royaume le plus souvent possible et de façon spectaculaire parfois, mais la voir en action, c'était autre chose. C'était bien LA Anna la Rouge.  
Une villageoise s'approcha d'Anna.  
\- Mais vous saignez, Votre Altesse !  
\- Non ça va, ce n'est pas le mien... Oh ça ? J'ai connu bien pire ! Regardez, ce n'est pas profond et l'hémorragie s'arrête. Par contre, j'ai un très gros souci !  
\- Quoi ça, Votre Altesse ?  
\- Vous avez de quoi recoudre ma veste ? Ce conna... crétin l'a déchirée en m'attaquant !  
\- Euh oui, tout de suite Votre Altesse !  
La réputation affirmait également qu'Anna adorait sa veste rouge, donnée par le pyro-barbare lui-même dix ans plus tôt et que s'il y avait quelque chose qui la mettait en rogne, c'était qu'on l'abîme. Son dernier adversaire en date le savait maintenant.  
Pendant qu'on raccommodait la fameuse veste, Anna but plusieurs gorgées d'eaux. Si la jeune fille ne ressentait jamais la chaleur, pouvant porter sa veste pourtant lourde et chaude tout au long de l'année sans qu'elle ne transpire jamais - autre faculté naturelle qui lui était bien utile - elle avait généralement tout le temps soif dès qu'elle produisait un effort, au point de boire deux litres d'eau en moins de trois minutes sans la gêner le moins du monde.  
Une fois la veste recousue, Anna s'empressa de la remettre sur elle et lança un regard à celui lui l'avait transpercé qui signifiait "Eh oui, elle est comme neuve, avec tous les pin's, et toi tu as perdu ta fonction naturelle de reproducteur, hi hi hi !". On lui rendit ses couteaux ("Aïe !" "Pouvez au moins nous soigner non ?" "C'est normal que je ne sente plus ma jambe ?" se plaignirent les bandits). Puis elle s'adressa aux villageois.  
\- Dîtes-moi, braves gens, quelle heure est-il ?  
\- Nous approchons des quatre heures de l'après-midi Votre Altesse.  
\- Déjà ?  
Anna ne perdit pas de temps et sans dire au revoir aux villageois, couru dans la direction d'où elle venait. Au bout de quelques dizaines de mètres, elle trouva deux chevaux dont l'un était monté par un jeune homme. Qui lui parla sans ombrage d'un air des plus malicieux.  
\- Tu en as mis du temps ! Tu t'es perdu en chemin ?  
\- Gnagnagna !  
\- Quelle réponse argumentée ! Quel sens de la répartie !  
\- Olaf ! Ne perdons pas de temps ! Sinon le professeur va se rendre compte de notre disparition !  
\- Ta disparition. Moi, je ne suis pas son élève, officiellement.  
\- Olaaaaaaf !  
Anna commençait déjà à sortir un couteau de sous sa veste pour le menacer, aussi Olaf pour une fois ne rétorqua rien et les deux jeunes gens firent avancer rapidement leurs chevaux au galop. Olaf était un petit homme à la peau claire et au nez étonnamment proéminent, mais il était surtout connu pour son sens de l'humour très particulier et sa vision des choses qui différait des autres. Ils avaient le même âge et s'entendaient très bien, au point d'être devenus amis, au point de devenir inséparables.  
\- On va être en retard ! s'effraya Anna.  
\- Dès que t'es sur un champ de bataille, tu es téméraire et incontrôlable au point d'être crainte dans tout le royaume quand on a de mauvaises attentions, mais dès qu'il s'agit d'affronter la colère de notre cher professeur ErodelbmuD, là, il n'y a plus personne !  
\- Oui, comme toi quand il faut manger un gâteau en douce et qu'après il faut que tu t'expliques avec ta mère !  
\- Cet argument n'est pas valable !  
Anna rit de bon cœur sous le regard faussement outragé de son interlocuteur.  
Au bout d'une demi-heure d'une chevauchée effrénée, les deux amis arrivèrent enfin à destination. Il s'agissait d'une petite ville nommée Subla qui se trouvait à une heure environ de la capitale. Cette ville n'avait rien de particulier, sinon qu'elle avait en son centre une grande maison circulaire en pierres où vivait un vieil homme barbu qui vivait en ermite depuis des années. Sur la demande du roi et de la reine, il avait accepté d'être le tuteur d'Anna, car cette dernière avait réussi au fil du temps à faire démissionner tous ses précepteurs et ceux qui s'occupaient d'Elsa, pas fous, avaient fait comprendre qu'une seule élève c'était largement assez. En même temps, si la future reine avait elle aussi son caractère, elle était capable de se contenir, contrairement à sa cadette.  
Aussi, le couple royal, croyant que tout espoir était perdu, se rappela un jour de l'existence d'un professeur à la retraite au caractère particulier et inébranlable. Ils firent appel à son service.  
Au départ, ErodelbmuD refusa catégoriquement. Il ne voulait plus entendre parler d'élèves depuis que l'un d'eux avait un jour ajouté du viagra dans sa boisson au moment de la fin des cours et qu'il but pendant qu'il rentrait comme d'habitude chez lui pour rester tranquille. Ce fut la soirée la plus longue de sa vie. Depuis, il haïssait tout ce qui représentait la jeunesse, fut-ce une demande royale pour s'occuper d'une princesse de treize ans. Puis Anna avait dit tout haut que de toute manière, ce "vieux sénile en robe ne tiendrait pas une journée" avec elle. ErodelbmuD s'était courroucé et avait relevé le défi en ajoutant que tant qu'Anna n'avait pas achevé son éducation, qui devrait durer six années, elle n'avait pas le droit de quitter d'elle-même son maître pour un autre. Anna avait accepté, sûre de ses propos. Cela faisait maintenant cinq ans qu'elle regrettait.  
Anna et Olaf arrêtèrent leurs montures et contournèrent le plus discrètement possible la maison par derrière. Ils regardèrent à travers la fenêtre d'où ils s'étaient enfuis précipitamment pour aller sauver les villageois. La bibliothèque privée du professeur où ils étudiaient était vide, calme, inchangée.  
\- Les livres n'ont pas bougés et rien ne semble cassé, commenta Olaf. C'est le signe qu'ErodelbmuD ne s'est pas énervé.  
\- Donc, il n'a pas constaté notre départ. C'est chouette !  
\- Je n'ai affectivement pas pu constater votre départ, jeunes gens, mais au moins, je constate votre retour.  
Les deux amis se retournèrent violemment pour voir ErodelbmuD qui les observait d'un œil dur, les bras croisés et tapotant du pied de façon agacée. Le professeur était sorti de chez lui après avoir découvert l'absence de son élève et son acolyte pour les attendre, connaissant leur manière de procéder.  
La princesse et Olaf rougirent puis blêmirent.  
\- P-Professeur, balbutia Anna. Nous...  
\- Je ne veux rien savoir ! Je voulais une copie entière de votre exposé sur la politique économique, culturelle, démagogique, démographique, pédagogique et sociale d'Arendelle avec ses pays voisins depuis trente ans pour il y a trois minutes et huit secondes. Est-ce fait, Votre Altesse ?  
\- N-non mais...  
\- Alors vous êtes, Votre Altesse, de corvée de vaisselle et de ménage pour la semaine à partir de maintenant ! Et vous, Olaf, avez-vous essayé de la retenir ou au contraire, vous l'avez encouragée ?  
\- Eh bien je...  
\- Vous ferez les courses, la compta et l'inventaire durant un mois.  
\- Et zut...  
\- Maintenant, Votre Altesse, allez travailler votre sujet avant de faire la cuisine. Je veux des saucisses de porc à la framboise ce soir.  
Anna, bien que naturellement effrayée par cet homme, trouva un peu de courage.  
\- J'ai sauvé des villageois !  
\- Je ne m'en soucie guère.  
\- Ils seraient morts de soif !  
\- Je vois... Deux semaines de corvée, Votre Altesse.  
Anna pouvait sauver le monde entier d'une catastrophe immense, si elle ne rendait pas à temps ses devoirs, elle écopait de punitions de ce style.  
\- Si je vous dévoile comment je sais que des attaques vont avoir lieu, j'échappe aux corvées ?  
ErodelbmuD regarda avec une attention accrue son élève. En effet, Anna, quand elle agissait en tant qu'Anna la Rouge, arrivait toujours au bon moment au bon endroit quand elle intervenait pour sauver des innocents des mauvaises personnes. Cependant, malgré les années, le professeur n'avait jamais pu découvrir par quel moyen la princesse procédait. La jeune fille avait toujours pris soin de dissimuler cette information, ne la révélant qu'à ses proches - Elsa, ses parents, Olaf. Anna était prête à dévoiler ce secret plutôt que d'écoper des corvées, que son professeur adorait rendre les plus horribles possibles.  
\- Je suis tout ouïe.  
\- Eh bien je...  
\- Princesse Anna !  
Un messager à cheval s'arrêta au niveau de la princesse, reconnaissable de loin grâce à sa veste rouge.  
\- Oui ?  
\- Un message de la part du roi !  
Anna s'empressa de prendre le billet et le lu. Avant de relever la tête avec un grand sourire.  
\- Professeur ErodelbmuD, je suis attendue au palais dès maintenant, je ne vais donc pas pouvoir effectuer toutes les tâches. Olaf, tu m'accompagnes ?  
\- Quelle question !  
\- Tant mieux, tu vas pouvoir tenir mes sacs.  
\- Pendant un instant, j'ai cru que tu avais vraiment envie que je vienne par ce que tu m'apprécies...  
\- L'un n'empêche pas l'autre ! Allez, allons-y !  
Mais ErodelbmuD n'effrayait pas Anna la Rouge pour rien.  
\- Dès que vous reviendrez, vous rattraperez évidemment tout votre retard ? Sans compter la fameuse explication ou les corvées ?  
\- Euh oui ! Allez, bye Professeur !  
\- "Bye" ?  
Anna chevaucha l'esprit plus léger, voyant sa punition s'envoler au loin à mesure que ErodelbmuD rétrécissait dans son champ de vision. Olaf aussi souriait sans retenue. Ce billet était une bénédiction !  
Si elle avait su...


	3. Chapitre 2 : Colère et tristesse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le danger rôde et va frapper de plein fouet la famille royale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour/bonsoir à vous, les mandragores !  
> Encore merci pour votre enthousiasme pour cette fic !  
> Dans ce second chapitre, on entre dans le vif du sujet avec ce qui est écrit dans le résumé.  
> Bonne lecture ! =D

Comme tous les matins, Elsa se levait tôt. Si la jeune fille était aussi matinale, c'était parce qu'elle aimait prendre son temps de bon matin et tout effectuer sans avoir à se presser.  
A peine se levait-elle qu'Elsa ouvrait en grand sa fenêtre de chambre et qu'elle admirait le paysage. Celui-ci demeurait inchangé au fil du temps, pourtant la princesse adorait la vue. De sa chambre, elle pouvait voir une partie de la capitale, les différents bâtiments aux toits plats qui servaient de terrasses et de jardins aux habitants et les oasis présentes ici et là, bordées de tentes en toiles. Malgré l'aurore, les rues étaient déjà grouillantes d'activités, les hommes et les bêtes circulants dans les rues bondées. Mais derrière la ville s'élevait un véritable désert de sable, qui composait la majeure partie du pays, morcelé à plusieurs endroits par d'autres oasis où se trouvaient des caravansérails ainsi que des petites villes et villages, par delà les grands tas de sable. Si Elsa aimait autant contempler le paysage, c'était pour la beauté des montagnes et dunes de sables, dont les formes se modifiaient au gré des vents.  
La jeune fille ne se lassait jamais d'admirer ce paysage naturel. Cela la mettait de bonne humeur et lui donnait l'énergie nécessaire pour commencer la journée.  
La matinée se déroula normalement. Après s'être préparée, Elsa, répondant à ses devoirs de princesse, alla visiter un hôpital de la capitale et quelques écoles. Elle le faisait régulièrement, mais ne s'en lassait pas. Elle s'habituait à accomplir de plus en plus tâches qui la préparaient à son futur rôle de reine. Et voir la joie des gens la rendait guillerette.  
Mais quand elle rentra au palais pour déjeuner en début d'après-midi, quand elle tomba sur le roi et la reine, elle comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ses parents étaient inquiets et montraient un visage grave. Ils discutaient avec leurs ministres et chefs de l'armée. Quand la reine aperçut sa fille aînée, elle alla à sa rencontre.  
\- Maman, que se passe-t-il ?  
\- Ma chérie, il y a un problème. Une personne a franchi la frontière illégalement et semble avoir de mauvaises intentions envers notre royaume.  
\- Une personne ? Une personne seule vous inquiète tant ? Au point que l'armée est dépêchée ?  
La reine eut une expression triste.  
\- Cette personne a un pouvoir. Elle manipule la glace et attaque tous ceux qui entravent son avancée, d'après les rapports que vous venons de recevoir. Arendelle est un très vaste pays et l'ennemi, qui est un homme, avance très lentement. Nous avons envoyé un oiseau pour la poste de Subla, un postier livrera le message à Anna. Elle doit rentrer immédiatement au palais car je n'aime pas la savoir loin de nous en ce moment. Tu devras t'occuper d'elle en notre absence.  
\- Toi et papa partez sur le front avec l'armée ?  
\- Le peuple attaqué a besoin de notre aide et de notre soutien.  
\- Mais c'est dangereux !  
\- C'est pour cette raison que vous allez rester toutes les deux ici. Et ne t'inquiète pas pour nous, contrairement à nos soldats, nous ne serons pas en première ligne.  
\- Mais...  
Elsa fut coupée par les mots du roi.  
\- Il est temps d'y aller ! Le temps de nous rendre jusqu'à l'ennemi, nous serons déjà en fin d'après-midi. Avec nos effectifs, nous allons le vaincre facilement et rapidement ! En route !  
Mais alors que tout le monde s'en allait déjà, le couple royal en tête, Elsa se précipita vers ses parents.  
\- Je vous en prie, prenez soin de vous !  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie, tout va bien se passer. Nous sommes bientôt de retour.  
Pourtant, Elsa avait un mauvais pressentiment en voyant, impuissante, le groupe quitter le château.  
***  
Anna et Olaf chevauchaient à vive allure. Depuis leur départ de Subla, ils étaient tellement soulagés d'avoir échappé à leurs corvées, même provisoirement, qu'ils parlaient de tout et de rien sur un ton des plus joyeux.  
\- La tête d'Erodelbmud ! rit Olaf. Oh sa tête ! C'était extraordinaire !  
\- Ah ah ah ! Comme quoi, faut que ma famille m'écrive plus souvent à l'improviste pour m'ordonner de rentrer, juste pour revoir cette expression sur le visage de mon professeur préféré !  
\- D'ailleurs, pourquoi tu dois rentrer chez toi ?  
\- Aucune idée. C'est juste écrit que je dois rentrer impérativement. Pourtant je n'ai rien fait qui puisse exiger que je revienne chez moi. Enfin, pas de trop grosses bêtises.  
\- Ça fait longtemps que tu n'as plus revu la capitale ? En tout cas, merci de m'avoir proposé de t'accompagner, je n'y ai jamais été.  
\- Tu sais très bien que j'y vais parfois, mais c'est rare. J'aurais bien voulu t'y emmener à chaque fois, mais Erodelbmud avait toujours une excuse pour te retenir. Sauf que là j'ai réussi à le prendre par surprise. Quant à ma famille... Je suis trop concentrée par mes études et mes missions de sauvetage et Elsa comme mes parents sont très occupés, donc je ne veux pas les déranger en allant les voir.  
Olaf réfléchit.  
\- Tu dis ça, mais c'est toi qui ne veux pas aller les voir très souvent.  
\- Ils refusent que je devienne une guerrière ! Ils veulent que je sois une princesse diplomate et bien élevée, comme toutes les autres princesses en ce monde, alors que ça ne m'intéresse pas ! Je veux être une fille forte et indépendante, une barbare, celle qui défiera le grand Bob Lennon en duel après avoir voyagé à travers le monde jusqu'à chez lui !  
Anna était en rogne, comme toujours lorsqu'elle évoquait le sujet. Malgré son entrainement intensif, ses nombreux exploits, sa volonté de fer et ses perspectives d'avenir, ses parents refusaient d'en entendre parler, ce qui avait amené à de nombreuses discussions houleuses au sein de la petite famille, avant l'éloignement de la cadette pour Subla. Mais si la princesse n'était pas en froid avec ses parents, leurs relations n'étaient pas des meilleures non plus. Elsa se trouvait entre les deux opinons, heureuse que sa sœur soit heureuse dans cette voie et aide grandement le royaume contre les bandits et autres hors-la-loi, mais peinée de voir qu'elle ne se comportait pas comme une princesse digne de ce nom.  
Il n'y avait qu'Olaf pour la soutenir, le seul qui croyait en elle.  
\- Peut-être que ta famille va enfin accepter ton destin.  
\- Mouais... De toute manière s'ils abordent le sujet et qu'ils me sermonnent encore, je les menace de fuir hors du pays et...  
Anna s'interrompit brutalement. Les yeux écarquillés, le teint un peu plus pâle, les traits crispés par la douleur et la respiration hachée. La princesse ne chercha pas à dissimuler son changement d'état, car Olaf connaissait son secret. Ce dernier s'approcha de son amie et lui serra une main.  
\- Merci, sourit Anna une fois la crise passée.  
\- Où ? demanda simplement Olaf.  
\- Loin d'ici, à la frontière. C'est de l'autre côté de la capitale.  
\- Tu veux y aller ?  
\- C'est bien trop loin, il me faudrait quelques heures pour m'y rendre.  
\- Ta famille t'attend au château.  
\- Mais c'est quelque chose d'énorme ! De dangereux !  
Anna tremblait, signe que le problème était vraiment important, car rien ou presque effrayait la jeune guerrière.  
\- Olaf, j'ignore quoi faire !  
\- Je ne sais pas si je suis de bon conseil, mais peut-être que tu devrais te rendre au château, car tu y es attendu. Si ça se trouve, le problème est déjà connu et c'est pour ça que tes parents t'ont demandé de venir.  
\- Je ne sais pas...  
Anna était complètement perdue. Ce qu'elle avait vu l'avait vraiment secouée. Olaf, pourtant proche d'elle et qui savait comment elle fonctionnait, la regardait avec inquiétude. Il y aurait donc une si grande menace ? Il essaya de détendre l'atmosphère.  
\- Avoue, tu commences à regretter Erodelbmud et ses menaces, pour le coup !  
Mais contrairement à son habitude, Anna ne répliqua pas. La jeune fille regardait dans le vague en fronçant les sourcils, laissant sa monture la guider sur la route.  
Les deux amis continuèrent leur chevauchée dans un silence quasiment religieux.  
***  
Elsa était folle d'inquiétude. Depuis des heures que tout le monde était parti, elle n'avait aucune nouvelle et cela mettait ses nerfs à rude épreuve. Elle avait beau avoir confiance en ses parents et en l'armée, la princesse héritière faisait les cent pas dans la salle du trône. Personne n'osait la déranger, car son humeur était telle qu'une tempête de sable s'était formée dans la salle, que seule Elsa elle-même semblait ignorer, perdue dans ses pensées.  
D'habitude, elle était toujours de bonne humeur et voyait les choses du bon côté, mais depuis son pressentiment, elle s'inquiétait vraiment énormément. Tout au fond d'elle, Elsa imaginait le pire.  
\- Elsa ?  
L'interpellée se retourna pour voir qui venait de prendre la parole.  
\- Anna ?  
\- Grande sœur, que se passe-t-il ? Tu ne peux pas arrêter cette tempête de sable ? Ce n'est pas agréable !  
Anna, et Olaf, qui l'accompagnait, s'échangèrent un regard perplexe et inquiet. A peine furent-ils arrivés à la capitale que l'ambiance d'un état de siège les avait saisi. Les habitants avaient vu l'armée royale avec le roi et la reine à sa tête partir quelques heures plus tôt. Beaucoup avaient parlé entre eux et les théories allaient bon train, car personne ne savait ce qu'il se passait, les informations n'ayant pas été divulguées. Et l'attitude d'Elsa ne les rassurait pas. Cela avait-il un lien avec le danger vu par Anna ? Elsa se rendit compte de l'ensablement des lieux et arrêta son pouvoir.  
\- Anna, tu es enfin là ? Pourquoi tu as été si longue ?  
\- Subla n'est pas à côté.  
\- C'est de ta faute ! Si tu avais un caractère plus docile et que tu ne te rebellais pas aussi facilement, tu aurais été là depuis le début ! Regarde-toi, avec ta veste rouge à la noix !  
\- Eh ! Tu as les nerfs à vif mais ce n'est pas une raison pour me hurler dessus !  
\- J'ai bien le droit de te hurler dessus, tu n'es jamais là !  
Les cris arrivèrent trop trop, trop vite. Elsa déchargeait sa tension sans le vouloir sur sa sœur, quant à celle-ci, comme à chaque fois, suivant son tempérament, laissait éclater sa colère de façon aussi spectaculaire qu'une irruption volcanique.  
\- Je crois que j'ai oublié un truc sur mon cheval, indiqua Olaf, mal à l'aise devant la dispute des deux princesses. Je vais aller voir ça tout de suite.  
\- C'est ça ! cria Elsa. Dégagez !  
Le ton employé avait été brutal et impoli. Olaf écarquilla les yeux avant de s'incliner bien bas de façon très raide.  
\- A vos ordres, votre altesse !  
\- Olaf, attends ! s'écria Anna.  
Mais son ami s'en alla rapidement. Alors la cadette ne réfléchit pas et se précipita vers Elsa et la poussa violemment contre le trône.  
\- Tu as été méchante avec lui ! Il a un physique disgracieux, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour lui parler comme ça !  
\- Je m'inquiète pour nos parents ! Ton bouffon m'indiffère !  
\- Ce n'est pas un bouffon ! C'est mon ami et il s'appelle Olaf ! Et je t'interdis de lui parler ainsi !  
\- Tu m'interdis ?  
Elsa oublia un instant ses craintes et invoqua son sable dans ses paumes. Anna se mit en position de combat. Les deux sœurs se regardèrent dans le blanc de l'œil.  
\- Et après, on s'étonne que je ne veuille jamais rentrer chez moi, maugréa la guerrière.  
\- Cesse de te plaindre ! Tu es la honte de la famille ! s'écria Elsa.  
Anna ferma les yeux. Comme Olaf juste avant, elle refusa de montrer à quels points ces mots lui firent mal.  
Elle ne pense pas vraiment ce qu'elle dit. Elle est énervée et j'ignore pourquoi, mais elle ne me ferait pas consciemment du mal ! Je sais que ces dernières années on s'est éloignée l'une de l'autre mais quand même ! C'est ma sœur, je ne vais pas la combattre !  
Elsa était sur le point de lancer l'attaque mais un messager arriva précipitamment dans la salle.  
\- Vos altesses, une lettre du front !  
Aussitôt, les princesses perdirent leur position de combat et se précipitèrent pour avoir la lettre. Anna laissa Elsa l'avoir, car elle était l'héritière. Cette dernière lui jeta un dernier regard avant de commencer à lire, car elle était encore énervée.  
\- Ne crois pas que c'est fini entre nous !  
Mais Anna n'était pas du genre à se laisser faire.  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai un duel à gagner contre toi !  
Elsa ne s'intéressait déjà plus à elle. Elle lut le billet.  
\- Non !  
La jeune fille s'écroula sous l'émotion par terre en pleurant. Cette vision choqua la cadette.  
\- Elsa, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
\- L'ennemi a vaincu notre armée... Il... Il y a plu-plusieurs morts ! Nos parents...  
Elsa pleura à chaudes larmes. Anna s'empara du papier et le lut à son tour. Jusqu'à la phrase fatidique. Ses parents n'avaient pas survécu à l'attaque, terrassés comme bien d'autres personnes.  
Anna ne les avait pas vus depuis un an. Depuis la dernière fois qu'il s'était disputés. Anna, furieuse car le couple royal lui avait dit qu'une princesse n'avait pas à se comporter comme ça et qu'il fallait qu'elle enlève une fois pour toute cette veste rouge, ce à quoi Anna avait répondu qu'elle avait les pires parents au monde. Elle était partie sans se retourner. Ils ne s'étaient plus reparlé depuis tout ce temps.  
Quelque chose se brisa en elle, en même temps que les larmes s'écoulèrent le long de son visage.


	4. Chapitre 3 : Le choix d'Anna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et c'est parti pour le chapitre 3 !  
> Ce chapitre est un peu plus court, mais c'est un tremplin envers la seconde partie de l'histoire, où les chapitres seront plus conséquents.  
> Bonne lecture ! =D

Chapitre 3 : Le choix d'Anna

Attaque. Esquive. Larmes. Hurlement. Nouvelle esquive. Glace. Coup d'épée inutile.  
Anna se précipita dans un énième élan vers son ennemi, l'homme au pouvoir de glace. Mais comme pour le reste de ses attaques, rien ne réussit à franchir le bouclier de glace qui semblait indestructible, protégeant l'homme derrière qui depuis le début de l'affrontement ne bougeait uniquement que pour esquiver les coûts de la princesse. Cette dernière était désespérée et malgré son épuisement, elle ne songeait qu'à attaquer à nouveau.  
Il fallut que deux soldats interviennent et s'emparent d'elle pour qu'Anna soit emmenée loin de cet ennemi redoutable. Ce ne fut pas facile, car elle se débattait férocement tout en hurlant comme une forcenée, mais les soldats tinrent bon et ne la lâchèrent qu'une fois posée à l'intérieur d'une tente. La jeune fille voulut en ressortir immédiatement mais une voix l'en dissuada.  
\- Anna, attends !  
\- Olaf ? Mais depuis quand es-tu là ?  
Il s'agissait bien d'Olaf, son meilleur ami, qui l'attendait depuis un petit moment à l'intérieur de la tente.  
\- Je ne suis pas allé dans les écuries comme je l'avais dit mais j'ai plutôt vogué dans les couloirs sans trop savoir où aller. J'étais sonné, tu comprends ? Juste après j'ai entendu beaucoup d'agitation dans le château et je suis retourné dans la salle du trône pour trouver Elsa en pleurs. Dès qu'elle m'a vu, elle m'a supplié de partir à ta recherche et de te ramener après d'elle de toute urgence.  
\- Depuis quand tu l'écoutes ?  
\- Anna, je suis son sujet et...  
\- Je suis aussi une princesse et pourtant tu ne te montres pas aussi obéissant avec moi qu'avec elle !  
Anna ne voulait rien entendre, trop bouleversée encore par la nouvelle de la mort de ses parents et les remords qui en découlaient. Cependant, Olaf ne perdit pas espoir et se relança dans la discussion. Il n'ignorait pas que s'il n'arrivait pas à raisonner son amie, personne ne le pourrait.  
\- Elsa n'est plus la princesse d'Arendelle. Elle en est la reine à présent. Nous lui devons tous obéissance, mais ce n'est pas pour cela que je te le demande de le faire.  
\- Pourquoi alors ?  
Anna cessait de le contredire pour connaitre la vraie raison. Olaf voyait déjà une grande avancée, mais restait prudent dans son argumentaire, car on ne savait jamais.  
\- Je te le demande en tant qu'ami. On se fait confiance non ?  
\- Ce n'est pas une question de confiance dans ce contexte ! Ce monstre a assassiné mes parents ! Il a tué bon nombre de civils et de soldats ! Il faut l'arrêter et...  
\- Tu n'es pas assez forte Anna. Tu es incapable de le toucher malgré tous tes efforts. Tu ne pourras pas le battre.  
\- On ne peut pas savoir tant que je ne suis pas aller jusqu'au bout !  
Olaf était petit, plus qu'Anna d'une bonne tête, mais quand il explosa, la différence de taille fut invisible.  
\- Anna, tu tiens vraiment à mourir comme ça ? Aussi bêtement ? Et pour rien en plus ? Tu crois que tes parents, s'ils étaient là, seraient heureux de voir ça ? Tu vois bien que notre ennemi est redoutable et que notre armée le contient tant bien que mal ! Notre seule chance dans cette histoire, c'est qu'à force de se faire attaquer, l'homme n'avance pas ou si peu que nous gagnons du temps ! C'est notre meilleure arme, le temps, en attendant de trouver la solution qui nous sauvera. Si tu veux aider notre armée, si tu veux sauver ton pays, si tu veux faire honneur à tes parents, commence par écouter ta sœur et cours la rejoindre. Elle a besoin de toi.  
\- Pourquoi aurait-elle besoin de moi ? Juste après que tu sois parti, toutes les deux nous nous sommes disputées et ce qu'elle m'a jeté à la figure m'a fait très clairement comprendre ce qu'elle pensait de moi. Ma très chère grande sœur a honte de ma personne et de mes décisions ! Et elle a toujours raison, elle avec son super pouvoir ! D'ailleurs, où est-elle en ce moment ? Pourquoi n'utilise-t-elle pas son sable pour nous aider à vaincre l'ennemi ?  
Olaf se mordit les lèvres et murmura sa réponse après avoir vérifié que personne ne pouvait les entendre.  
\- Personne n'est au courant pour éviter de démoraliser davantage les troupes. Je pense que si Elsa avait eu le choix elle ne m'aurait pas confié ce secret, mais elle a décidé de me l'avouer car elle savait que cela allait te faire revenir auprès d'elle.  
\- Olaf, tu me fais peur. De quoi tu parles ?  
Les mots qui suivirent martelèrent le cœur de la princesse.  
\- Depuis qu'elle a lu la nouvelle, son pouvoir lui échappe. Il est quasiment inexistant alors que je te parle. Elsa est en ce moment-même seule et désespérée. Et elle a besoin de toi.  
***  
Elsa n'avait pas bougé depuis des heures de la salle du trône. Rongée par les regrets et la tristesse, elle n'osait pas en sortir. Surtout, depuis qu'elle avait constaté que son pouvoir lui échappait, fluctuant pour considérablement s'affaiblir, elle s'était enfermée et refusait de voir quiconque, hormis s'il s'agissait de conseillers qui lui parlaient de leur problème ou d'Anna. Cette dernière finit par arriver, essoufflée, et étrangement, quand on la connaissait bien, transpirée.  
\- Elsa !  
\- Anna !  
Les deux sœurs se précipitèrent dans les bras de l'autre.  
\- Je suis tellement désolée, petite sœur, si tu savais ! Je n'aurais jamais dû te dire toutes ces horreurs !  
\- Tu n'es pas la seule fautive, grande sœur ! Tu étais folle d'inquiétude et mon comportement ne t'aidait absolument pas. Je sais pourtant que tu n'es pas comme ça d'habitude, mais je suis trop susceptible.  
\- Oh, Anna, je ne sais pas quoi faire ! Je suis la reine et pourtant, je suis complètement perdue !  
\- Olaf m'a dit pour ton pouvoir. Ma pauvre, ça doit être difficile pour toi !  
\- J'essaie de le cacher aux autres, mais ce n'est pas une tâche aisée !  
\- Je comprends. Excuse-moi, j'ai agi stupidement en fonçant sur l'ennemi malgré tes exhortations !  
\- A ce propos, Anna, j'ai recueilli plusieurs informations grâce aux comptes rendus de nos soldats et informateurs : notre ennemi s'appelle Kuzan et auparavant, il travaillait au sein de la Marine. Il a avalé le fruit du démon qui permet de contrôler la glace et il était amiral au sein de l'armée avant de la quitter brutalement il y a deux ans. On ignore ses motivations car il refuse de répondre à nos questions ni de nous parler tout court. Nous avons contacté la Marine mais ils semblent occupés dans d'autres affaires et ne peuvent nous apporter d'aide. Ils nous ont juste dit qu'il fallait qu'on fasse attention, rien d'autre. Mais une chose est sûre : Kuzan nous cause bien des malheurs et rien ne semble l'arrêter. Il est extrêmement fort et quasiment invincible.  
Anna se recula et observa Elsa. Une idée venait de germer dans sa tête.  
\- Il y a quelqu'un qui peut le battre...  
\- Quelqu'un ? De qui tu veux...  
La reine regarda la veste rouge et comprit immédiatement.  
\- Bob Lennon ?  
\- Il s'agit du puissant pyro-barbare ! Et puis le feu contre la glace, c'est à l'avantage de Bob, non ? Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt ?  
\- Mais on ignore où il est !  
\- Alors je pars à sa recherche.  
\- Mais il peut être à des semaines d'ici ! Jamais nous n'aurons le temps de le retrouver, l'amener ici et le faire combattre Kuzan !  
\- Alors je vais devoir m'aider des pin's magiques !  
Il s'agissait du gros secret d'Anna. La veste rouge de Bob n'était pas une simple veste pour faire joli. Les pin's qui étaient accrochés dessus avaient tous une particularité. Si Anna savait quand une attaque allait avoir lieu, si elle pouvait éviter de transpirer, ainsi que d'autres dons, cela provenait de ces pin's, comme la princesse l'avait découvert au fil du temps, apprenant à les maîtriser petit à petit, car son héros favori ne lui avait rien dit.  
Mais il y avait le revers de la médaille. D'autres pin's ne lui apportaient que des désagréments. Un la fatiguait, l'autre la privait de sommeil, encore un autre pouvait lui couper l'appétait devant un met qui d'habitude la faisait saliver. Ces effets secondaires avaient lieu quand elle utilisait des pin's qui l'aidaient. Si elle avait transpiré en revenant à la capitale, c'était à cause de la force, de l'énergie et de la vitesse qu'elle avait puisée contre Kuzan. Malgré les paroles d'Olaf qui l'avait encouragé à les retirer pour éviter ces handicaps, Anna avait catégoriquement refusé. Si le célèbre pyro-barbare avait toujours combattu avec l'intégralité de ses pin's, il devait bien y avoir une raison. Et elle désirait le battre sur un pied d'égalité avec lui, sans tricher d'aucune manière. Sinon, elle ne se sentirait pas digne de le provoquer en duel.  
Et l'un des pin's avait la particularité de pouvoir la faire courir plus rapidement qu'à l'ordinaire. Et un autre permettait de localiser une personne ciblée même à très longue distance. Cela allait lui être bien utile. Tant pis si en contrepartie elle aurait très soif, mal à la tête ou serait victime d'hallucinations. Son pays valait tous ces désagréments.  
\- Je fonce récupérer Olaf et j'y vais !  
Elsa sourit.  
\- Quant à moi, je ne vais pas rester là à me morfondre plus longtemps. Même si mon pouvoir me fait défaut, mon peuple a besoin de moi. Il faut que je fasse tout mon possible pour l'arrêter.  
\- Tu ne vas pas le combattre ? s'affola Anna. Je n'ai même pas pu le toucher malgré mes années d'entraînement et mes pin's !  
\- Je ne vais pas me mettre en danger bêtement alors que je connais les risques ! Non, je serai très prudente. Mais tu vas tout faire pour sauver Arendelle, alors que c'est dangereux, alors je vais faire en sorte qu'à ton retour il reste encore quelque chose à sauver.  
\- Fais attention à toi !  
\- C'est aussi valable pour toi !  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Et en plus, j'ai Olaf pour m'aider au cas où !  
Elsa hésita le temps d'une seconde puis se lança.  
\- Anna, arrête-moi si je me trompe, mais Olaf, il est différent n'est-ce pas ? Je veux dire pas physiquement mais... Il n'est pas comme les autres. Comme s'il était spécial. Je m'en suis rendu compte en discutant avec lui.  
Anna tira son aînée de son embarras en souriant.  
\- Tu as vu juste. Il n'est pas ordinaire. Il est à lui tout seul un gros secret dont je n'ai pas le droit de te parler parce que j'ai juré, mais promis, je t'explique tout ça à mon retour ! Tant pis si ça fait rager mon prof !  
Elsa se retrouva seule après le départ de la cadette. La peur et la tristesse revinrent au galop, mais Elsa voyait un nouveau sentiment se profiler à l'horizon : l'espoir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai voulu achever le chapitre sur une note positive, vu qu'au dernier chapitre ce n'était pas une ambiance des plus joyeuses.  
> J'espère que ça vous a plu.


	5. Chapitre 4 : Aventures en chemin

Chapitre 4 : Aventures en chemin  
Anna regardait avec appréhension l'horizon. En elle se disputaient la joie de partir à l'aventure, retrouver son ami et découvrir plein d'endroits qui lui étaient encore inconnus, mais également la peur, entre le fait de sortir du royaume pour la première fois de sa vie et l'importance de sa mission. Mal à l'aise, la jeune fille déglutit.  
Elle se trouvait à l'extrême nord d'Arendelle, dans un port. Ici, le climat était plus doux et moins suffoquant, aussi, contrairement à la quasi-totalité du royaume, il y avait peu de sable près de la mer mais de la végétation bien verte et luxuriante qui poussait, grâce à une oasis proche et à la pluie qui pouvait tomber de temps en temps. Déjà, la princesse était tourneboulée par ce changement de décors et de température. Elle s'y était préparée et avait étudié tout cela, mais c'était une chose de connaitre la théorie, c'en était une autre de vivre tout cela pour de vrai.  
Olaf arriva et vint distraire Anna de ses pensées.  
\- Le capitaine dit qu'on va partir d'ici quelques minutes. Tu viens ?  
\- J'arrive tout de suite.  
Anna suivit son ami et monta à bord du bateau qui allait les emmener à destination, jusque dans le port principal d'un pays montagneux, Skyrim, d'où était originaire le pyro-barbare et où il vivait principalement ces dernières années. Les hautes montagnes de Skyrim étaient visible au loin, petites et cachées par moment par des nuages bas, mais imposantes. Entre Arendelle et Skyrim se trouvaient une centaine de kilomètres de mer et de terres. Le bateau ne pourrait accomplir le voyage en ligne droite, pour sa propre sécurité. Des eaux étaient infestées de vaisseaux pirates qui habitaient sur certaines îles. Aussi, le bateau longerait les côtes des autres pays plutôt que de tenter la folie d'aller en pleine mer et de se faire pourchasser par des pirates.  
Bientôt, le bateau déplia ses voiles qui furent opérationnelles à peine installées et grâce au vent, le capitaine décida qu'il était temps de partir. Il s'agissait d'une caravelle. Bien qu'il existe déjà des bateaux très modernes en acier qui circulaient dans des eaux voisines, le royaume d'Arendelle conservait, comme les pays alentours, d'authentiques bateaux en bois, car la mer, avec ses eaux peu profondes et les couloirs parfois très étroits entre des différentes îles empêchaient les gros vaisseaux de fers d'emprunter cette partie-là des routes marines. Qu'importe, le capitaine et ses hommes savaient comment manier la caravelle et connaissaient très bien les lieux, sachant très bien comment aller jusqu'à Skyrim le plus rapidement possible.  
Anna et Olaf voguèrent parmi l'équipage en effervescence. Alors que le vaisseau quittait tout juste son port d'attache, Anna remarqua que du monde était amassé aux quais et que la foule s'agitait dans sa direction.  
\- Ils ont l'air si joyeux, remarqua la jeune fille. Comme si tout était normal et que la guerre ne les concernait pas.  
\- La guerre se trouve à l'autre bout du royaume. C'est loin pour eux et ils savent que l'ennemi ne bouge presque pas. Pour eux, l'événement c'est toi, la princesse qui passe chez eux.  
\- Si un de leurs proches était décédé, ils ne réagiraient pas de la même manière.  
\- Anna...  
\- Ne dis rien, s'il te plaît. Je pleure mes parents, je suis folle d'inquiétude pour ma sœur, j'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir trouver Bob à temps... Je ne peux partager leur allégresse.  
Olaf voulut aider son amie, mais il ne pouvait rien dire ou faire. Alors il se tut. En maudissant son impuissance. Et la malédiction dont il était victime.  
Affaiblie par un mal de mer - elle n'était pas habituée à cette sensation qu'elle découvrait tout juste - Anna s'en alla dans sa cabine et s'y enferma.  
***  
Elsa était épuisée. Pour empêcher que Kuzan fasse plus de dégâts, la reine l'avait enfermé dans un énorme bloc de sable, aux parois très épaisses. Cependant, leur ennemi refusait de se laisser enfermer et lançait des attaques à intervalles réguliers, ce qui épuisait Elsa, obligée de renforcer sa prison pour ne pas que celle-ci s'effondre pendant les courtes phases de sommeil qu'elle s'autorisait à prendre, restant éveillée la plupart du temps.  
\- Reine Elsa ! l'interpella l'un de ses généraux. Vous avez si peu dormi ! Retournez au palais vous reposer un peu !  
Elsa sourit à son interlocuteur, soutenant son regard.  
\- Ma sœur risque sa vie en ce moment-même pour chercher le seul homme capable de nous aider. Je ne me cacherai pas pendant qu'elle agit. Moi aussi je vais lutter pour mon pays. Je vais tout faire pour qu'Arendelle tienne !  
Et pour prouver ses dires, Elsa renforça sa structure d'une nouvelle couche de sable. Mais cet effort la fit sourire : elle était résolue et rien ne la ferait changer d'avis. Et puis, elle avait confiance en Anna, sa cadette reviendrait avec Bob et ensemble, ils vaincront Kuzan.  
***  
Anna dormait quand, tout à coup, elle tomba brutalement de son lit. Complètement réveillée à cause du choc, la princesse se releva en massant dû mieux qu'elle pouvait son dos, où elle était tombée, pour atténuer sa douleur. Elle comptait se recoucher mais des voix fortes, des mouvements précipités, le vent qui soufflait très fort et le bateau qui tanguait dangereusement eurent raison de son sommeil. Si depuis deux jours la traversée avait été très calme, voilà que que le voyage se pimentait de façon brutale. Constatant que tout le remue-ménage persistait, Anna, en simple chemise de nuit, mit ses chaussures et sa veste rouge avant de sortir dehors.  
Aussitôt, le vent la poussa hors de sa cabine pour la faire tomber par terre et la pluie la trempa en quelques secondes seulement.  
\- C'est pas vrai ! s'exclama Anna en se relevant.  
Elle détestait être mouillée ainsi, mais refusa d'utiliser un pin's pour se sécher, surtout qu'elle aurait été à nouveau très vite détrempée. Et puis si en contrepartie un pin's lui prenait le peu d'énergie qu'elle avait réussi à accumuler durant son sommeil, ce serait une très mauvaise idée. Avec difficultés, Anna réussit à atteindre le pont, un mal de mer se faisant ressentir. Olaf s'y trouvait déjà et contemplait la mer déchaînée en enfonçant les sourcils, tout en s'accrochant solidement au bastingage, refusant de passer par-dessus bord.  
\- Cette tempête est plus que dangereuse ! cria Olaf à son amie. En plus de peut-être nous faire couler, j'ai l'impression qu'on dévie de plus en plus loin de la côte. Si on en réchappe, je crains que les pirates s'amusent à nous pourchasser !  
\- Sauf si les pirates ont aussi des problèmes avec le mauvais temps !  
\- Ils doivent êtres habitués, ils habitent parmi les îles après tout ! Anna, c'est dangereux, retourne dans ta cabine !  
\- Je refuse de fuir face au danger aussi facilement ! Et Olaf...  
\- Quoi ?  
Anna vérifia que personne ne pouvait les entendre. Les hommes d'équipage étaient trop occupés à maîtriser le bateau pour chercher à écouter leur conversation, quand bien même ils passeraient à côté d'eux.  
\- Es-tu pour quelque chose dans cette tempête ?  
Olaf la regarda avec des yeux ronds.  
\- Anna, non ! Tu sais bien que si je voulais le faire je ne pourrais à cause...  
\- ...de ta malédiction. Mais alors, quelqu'un d'autre ?  
\- Non, ils ne sont pas là. Je les aurais sentis sinon. Cette tempête est naturelle.  
\- Princesse Anna, monsieur Olaf, rentrez immédiatement dans vos cabines ! hurla le capitaine. Nous ne pourrons bien manœuvrer si vous gêner mes hommes !  
Se fiant à l'expérience du capitaine, les deux amis rentrèrent prestement dans leurs cabines respectives.  
***  
Anna tournait en rond dans sa cabine, tout en écoutant ce qui se passait à l'extérieur, n'aimant pas ne pas savoir ce qu'il se passait. Elle ignorait depuis combien de temps elle était retournée dans sa chambre provisoire quand la caravelle cessa de tanguer et qu'enfin, l'agitation diminua. La princesse, trop agitée pour chercher à se rendormir, sortit immédiatement de sa cabine, imité par Olaf, tout aussi impatient de savoir où le navire se trouvait actuellement.  
Le capitaine, qui s'était douté du comportement de ses invités, alla à leur rencontre.  
\- Princesse Anna, cette maudite tempête a abîmé le bateau au niveau du mât et des voiles. Nous allons les réparer du mieux que nous pouvons, et nous remettre en route aussitôt. Malheureusement, le vent nous a éloigné des côtes et nous sommes proches des eaux fréquentées par les pirates, mais tant que rien n'a été réparé, nous ne pouvons bouger. Comme aucun vaisseau ennemi n'est en vu pour le moment, nous pouvons continuer d'espérer que rien ne va nous arriver.  
Anna échangea un regard avec Olaf. Ces derniers temps, elle ne comptait plus sur la chance.  
Ils eurent raison. Au bout de quelques minutes, la vigie hurla qu'un navire était en vue, en provenance des îles pirates. Aucun pavillon n'était visible pour le moment, mais les marins se doutèrent de la nature de l'équipage. Dès que le drapeau pirate fut hissé, les hommes s'emparèrent de leurs armes. Anna également, prête à en découdre. Malheureusement pour eux, la bateau était plus grand, les pirates supérieurs numériquement et tous très armés. Certains pirates étaient sur le point de sauter quand un homme, bien habillé et un perroquet posé sur l'épaule, s'avança et s'exprima d'une voix forte.  
\- Rendez-vous ! Vous n'êtes pas en position de nous battre ni de fuir ! Je ne souhaite pas qu'il y ait de morts, mais si vous cherchez à vous battre contre nous, je ne pourrai pas retenir mes hommes !  
Plusieurs pirates ricanèrent d'un air mauvais. Les marins savaient se battre, mais il ne s'agissait pas de leur principale qualité. Ces derniers regardèrent d'un air inquiet le capitaine.  
\- Qui me dit que si l'on se rend, vous ne nous ferez aucun mal ?  
\- Je vous donne ma parole ! assura le capitaine pirate. Nous ne voulons que la richesse que vous possédez dans vos cales. Le reste ne nous intéresse pas !  
\- Votre parole ? Mais que vaut la parole d'un pirate ?  
\- Allons, tout le monde a déjà entendu parler du grand Kristoff, le pirate qui n'a qu'une seule parole !  
En effet, tout le monde savait que ce capitaine ne mentait jamais. Les marins des navires marchands revenus aux ports après une attaque de la part de Kristoff et ses hommes en témoignaient. Vaincu, le capitaine accepta de laisser se dépouiller des marchandises qu'il comptait écouler à Skyrim en échange de la parole que tout le monde serait épargné. Aussitôt, les pirates posèrent des planches pou relier les ponts.  
Mais une personne ne voulut rien entendre. Cette personne faisait le deuil de ses parents, avait promis d'aider sa grande sœur à sauver leur royaume, devait encore faire beaucoup de route pour trouver l'homme qui allait sauver tout le monde, et surtout, constatait que plus le temps passait, plus les chances d'arrêter Kuzan étaient minces. Alors cette personne explosa.  
\- Kristoff, tu me fais perdre du temps ! Et je ne peux pas l'accepter ! Je te provoque en duel et dès que tu as perdu, toi et tes sbires partez immédiatement !  
Tous les pirates rirent, Kristoff le premier.  
\- Et qui es-tu, ma petite, pour me provoquer ainsi ?  
\- La princesse Anna d'Arendelle ! Et je vais te massacrer, pauvre gland !  
Et Anna s'élança après s'être emparé d'une épée au passage et dès qu'elle embarqua en courant sur une planche et attaqua Kristoff qui, pour se sauver la vie, dût parer l'attaque avec sa propre épée.  
\- N'intervenez pas ! apostropha-t-il ses hommes. Je m'en charge seul de remettre cette soi-disant princesse à sa place !  
\- Je vais tu tuer ! hurla Anna en se précipitant à nouveau sur lui.


	6. Chapitre 5 : Le marché

Chapitre 5 : Le marché

Dès le premier échange de coup d'épée, les deux équipages retinrent leur souffle. Le duel entre la fougueuse princesse et l'un des plus éminents capitaines pirates semblait être prometteur.

Très vite, tout le monde comprit qu'Anna était celle qui passait son temps à l'offensive, Kristoff se contentait d'esquiver ses coups ou de les parer. Anna mettait toute son énergie dans ses coups, voulant en terminer le plus rapidement possible avec son adversaire, mais elle se fatiguait énormément. De son côté, Kristoff commençait à s'épuiser, mais avec son corps musclé et plusieurs années d'expérience au combat, il savait comment s'y prendre. Néanmoins, il devait reconnaître que la jeune fille savait se battre et qu'elle était coriace.

Cependant, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle s'évertuait à se prétendre être la princesse Anna d'Arendelle. La réputation de guerrière de cette dernière avait traversé les frontières mais jamais il n'avait été question que ladite princesse ferait un voyage officiel - les pirates se renseignaient quand ils attaquaient des bateaux, histoire de ne pas tomber sur un navire surprotégé de soldats à cause d'une personnalité présente sur le bateau. D'ailleurs, le navire en lui-même n'était qu'une modeste caravelle, avec aucun soldat pour protéger qui que ce soit. Alors la princesse Anna sans la moindre escorte... Cette histoire le faisait bien rire, quand bien même elle portait une veste rouge à pin's. C'était si facile de s'en faire faire une copie ! Mais la jeune fille semblait être persuadée de ce qu'elle affirmait.

Kristoff menait le duel. Anna s'en rendit compte. Jamais jusqu'à maintenant elle n'avait affronté d'adversaire aussi coriace. L'homme était fort, mais surtout, il ne commettait pas l'erreur de l'attaquer de front. Il analysait la situation et agissait avec prudence, tout en se défendant d'une excellente manière. Ne voulant pas perdre plus de temps, Anna décida d'utiliser ses atouts. Olaf vit le cheminement intérieur de son amie en observant les différentes expressions de son visage. Il réagissait aussitôt.

\- Anna, non, évite de faire ça !

Trop tard, Anna appuya sur un pin's bien défini, qui lui redonna de l'énergie. L'effet secondaire, provoqué par un autre pin's et qui comme tous les effets secondaires se manifestait de façon aléatoire, fut que la princesse eut l'impression d'être barbouillée, ce qui n'était pas très pratique pour le combat, mais elle ne perdit pas espoir et donna de nouveaux coups d'épée. Mais en face d'elle, le regard du pirate avait changé. Il la regardait autrement.

\- Écoutez princesse Anna, dit-il d'une voix forte pour que tous puissent les entendre, je vous propose un nouveau marché. On arrête ce combat et je vous laisse partir où vous voulez aller, mais en contrepartie je vous escorte.

Anna se fit méfiante et plissa les yeux.

\- Pourquoi feriez-vous ça ? Et vous me croyez maintenant pour mon identité ? Comment ça se fait ?

\- Je préfère en parler en privé. Marché conclu ?

\- Je ne vous fais pas confiance !

\- Vous n'avez pas le choix, princesse Anna. Vous avez l'air pressée, ce serait dommage que vous perdiez plus de temps. Je peux vous aider dans quoi que ce soit, vu que je connais très bien ces eaux et territoires. Alors, marché conclu ?

Anna était toujours aussi méfiante. Elle regarda autour d'elle, puis Olaf, se reportant sur son choix, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Ce dernier la regarda d'un air grave avant d'hocher la tête. Anna avait entièrement confiance en lui et ne discuta pas sa décision, vu qu'elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Acculée, n'ayant pas le choix, la guerrière finit par hocher la tête à son tour.

\- C'est d'accord.

Content de lui, Kristoff s'approcha de son ancienne adversaire mais cette dernière tourna la tête ailleurs, refusant de lui parler. Anna conservait malgré la défaite son caractère et étant quelque peu rancunière, parler tout de suite à Kristoff la dérangeait.

\- Kristoff s'est pris un vent ! scanda une voix stridente et suraiguë. Kristoff s'est pris un vent !

\- Sven ! cria à son tour le capitaine pirate. Il suffit !

Étonnée, Anna vit un grand perroquet blanc, marron et gris se poser sur l'épaule d'un Kristoff qui lançait un regard noir sur l'animal - ce qui laissa le volatile de marbre, ce qui faisait comprendre que ce genre de scène était habituel. Sven affichait plutôt un air fier de lui avant d'ouvrir à nouveau son bec.

\- La fille a bon goût !

\- Sven... Encore un mot et je te transforme en poulet rôti.

\- Mais oui c'est ça !

\- Ah ah ah !

Anna était littéralement pliée en deux de rire. Sven, avec son air goguenard, si tant est qu'on pouvait appliquer un tel objectif à un perroquet, lui provoquait cette réaction. Mais épuisée par son combat, la princesse chancela. Kristoff se dépêcha de la rattraper tandis que Sven décolla de l'épaule pour se poser un peu plus loin et observer la scène. Le capitaine pirate prit Anna dans ses bras et l'emmena dans sa cabine, la couchant sur son lit avant de sortir régler quelques détails avec ses hommes et les marins. Et entendre les commentaires de Sven.

\- Eh ben, il était temps que le petit Kristoff se trouve quelqu'un ! Crôa ! A ce rythme-là, je le voyais puceau à vie !

\- SVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN !

***

Lorsqu'Anna se réveilla, Kristoff était assis sur une chaise non loin d'elle.

\- Vous m'avez gardée tout ce temps dans votre cabine ? demanda-t-elle, une fois complètement réveillée.

\- Le combat vous a épuisée, j'ai préféré vous garder ici le temps que vous vous reposiez.

\- Olaf n'a rien dit ? s'étonna Anna.

\- Le gnome ? Oh si, il a énormément protesté. Et m'a menacé de plein de morts toutes plus affreuses les unes que les autres si jamais je vous faisais subir quoi que ce soit. Mais Sven est comme d'habitude venu se mêler de ce qui ne le regarde pas et a parlé avec le nain. Depuis ils s'entendent comme larrons en foire. Moi qui pensais qu'à part cette perruche de malheur, personne ne pouvait parler avec un tel sens de... Hum !... "l'humour".

\- Oh ! Euh... Olaf est très spécial quand il parle, parfois.

\- Au moins, avec le Hobbit dans les parages, Sven me laisse tranquille.

Les deux se turent, ne sachant quoi dire. Puis Anna posa une nouvelle question.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous a fait changer d'avis à mon propos ?

\- Quand vous avez utilisé un pin's. Il n'y a que Bob, et la seule personne à qui il a prêté sa veste, c'est à dire la princesse Anna, qui savent comment utiliser les pin's. Les imposteurs se contentent d'acheter une veste rouge et des pin's ordinaires. Vous saviez les utiliser, ce qui m'a convaincu.

\- Tu es au courant pour les pin's ? s'écria la jeune fille.

Kristoff haussa les sourcils face au tutoiement soudain de la part de la princesse.

\- Oui.

\- Mais comment est-ce possible ? Que je sache, Bob n'a jamais révélé ce secret à quiconque, et les rares personnes que j'ai mis dans la confidence ne m'ont pas trahi, j'en suis persuadée !

\- Je connais Bob Lennon. C'est un ami. Je sais depuis des années comment fonctionnent les pin's.

\- C'est vrai ? demanda Anna, des étoiles brillant dans les yeux. Comment va-t-il ? Ou est-il ? Que fait-il ?

\- Oh là là ! Que de questions ! rit le capitaine. Une fangirl du pyro-barbare à ce que je vois !

\- C'est urgent !

La détresse présente dans la voix de la princesse fit perdre le sourire à Kristoff.

\- Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas eu de ses nouvelles. Je vogue sur les océans tandis qu'il voyage sur la terre ferme. On vit chacun loin de l'autre. J'ignore ce qu'il devient, mais je sais où il habite exactement en Skyrim. Je vais vous y conduire.

\- Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? Qu'est-ce que ça t'apporte ? Ainsi qu'à tes hommes ?

\- Escorter la princesse pour sauver un royaume, la reine Elsa ne pourra que m'être redevable ! Mon équipage et moi-même pourront être graciés des potences, et une récompense en or pourra nous être offerte.

\- Je vois. Il n'y a que le profit qui t'intéresse.

\- Toute personne saine d'esprit cherche toujours à effectuer du profit, les pirates les premiers !

\- Pfff !

\- Et puis si comme ça je peux revoir Bob, j'en serais très heureux !

Le sourire sincère de Kristoff convainquit Anna. Son interlocuteur ne mentait pas, il connaissait Bob et l'appréciait.

La princesse soupira. Bon, s'il fallait qu'elle se coltine des pirates, soit, elle le ferait. Et puis Kristoff pourrait l'aider à trouver Bob plus facilement et rapidement. Et puis, il fallait l'avouer, Kristoff avait l'air d'être quelqu'un de gentil, fort, amoureux de l'aventure et de la liberté. Que des points qui ne laissaient pas la guerrière indifférente. Et il était plutôt beau gosse. Même si Anna s'inquiétait toujours pour Elsa et Arendelle, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que son voyage allait être plus pimenté. Pour sa plus grande joie.

***

Il connaissait ces montagnes, elles avaient toujours fait partie de sa vie. Toute cette longue chaîne qui s'étendait sur plus d'une centaine de kilomètres et traversait plusieurs pays, il connaissait tous leurs secrets, leur histoire, leurs silhouettes et leurs caprices.

Il y était né, il s'agissait de sa première vision, du lieu où il avait prononcé son premier, là où il avait effectué ses premiers pas, là où il avait grandi. Des années durant, les montagnes furent ses seules amies, sa véritable famille, ses confidentes et celles qui lui avait fait supporté son quotidien des plus pénibles. Ses montagnes étaient importantes pour lui, plus qu'il ne l'avait cru.

Quand il avait fui les siens encore enfant, quand il avait été recherché, quand il était menacé de mort, jamais il n'avait cherché à gagner les plaines. Non, il était hors de question qu'il quitte ses montagnes. C'était chez lui et jamais il ne les quitterait, quitte à mourir de faim ou de soif. Si Fanta n'était pas intervenu...

Bob Lennon regarda des autres montagnes, du sommet enneigé où il se trouvait. Décidément, il ne se trouvait bien que dans son élément montagnard. Il aurait dû être heureux. Mais il ne l'était pas. Pas aujourd'hui, pas dans ce contexte. Le pyro-barbare devait mener la mission la plus difficile de sa vie et n'était pas sûr d'en revenir vivant. Mais il devait se lancer dans cette aventure, il n'avait pas le choix.

Bob savait qu'en restant au sein des montagnes, il laissait villes et villages sans la protection du célèbre qu'ils étaient. Si on allait avoir besoin de lui, il ne pourrait répondre présent, quand bien même si la mission était d'une extrême importance. C'était égoïste, mais dans le cœur de Bob, cette mission était prioritaire.

Le pyro-barbare ne souriait pas, pas depuis plusieurs jours maintenant. Jamais son visage n'avait été aussi sérieux.

Il y avait déjà une morte dans cette sale affaire. Il risquait d'y avoir un autre mort avant d'une flopée d'autres s'il n'intervenait très vite. Bob regarda une dernière fois derrière lui.

\- Kristoff, si jamais je meure à cause de cette mission et que le monde sombre dans le chaos, trouve les princesses Anna et Elsa et unissez vos forces pour combattre ensemble l'ennemi. Vous êtes notre dernier espoir.

Même si sa prière était veine, personne ne pouvant l'entendre, Bob y croyait. De toute manière, il n'avait pas le choix. Il se retourna et marcha à travers les montagnes, à la recherche de celui qu'il devait sauver et de l'autre qu'il devait tuer. Bob était résolu. Il accomplirait sa mission et ferait tout pour réussir, quitte à perdre la vie.


	7. Chapitre 6 : En route pour les montagnes !

Chapitre 6 : En route pour les montagnes !

Deux jours après que l'accord fut conclu entre Anna et Kristoff, les deux bateaux s'amarrèrent dans le port principal de Skyrim, du moins, pour le navire marchand. Le vaisseau pirate, prudent, restait en arrière, pour éviter qu'on lui tire dessus à coup de canons.

Le voyage n'avait pas été de tout repos. Les marins n'accordaient aucune confiance aux pirates qui eux leur faisaient bien comprendre que si le capitaine en avait décidé autrement, toute leur précieuse marchandise serait déjà entre leurs mains. Les seuls qui au final s'entendirent bien furent Anna, Kristoff, Olaf et Sven.

La princesse, après une relative période de prudence, étant malgré elle toujours un peu méfiante envers le capitaine pirate, avait fini par discuter avec lui quand ce dernier ne donnait pas d'ordre à ses hommes. Ils se mirent naturellement à se tutoyer et à passer du temps ensemble, comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours. Kristoff se révéla être un jeune homme bien sympathique, ouvert d'esprit, drôle même s'il ne le faisait pas toujours exprès, courtois envers son invitée et bienveillant. A se demander pourquoi il était pirate. Anna le voyait bien être un honnête homme. Ou un guerrier comme Bob Lennon.

A propos du célèbre pyro-barbare, si Anna le lui demandait, Kristoff souriait et racontait tout ce qu'il savait de leur héros commun. D'après ce que la princesse appris, son nouvel ami avait vécu plusieurs années auprès de Bob.

\- Je n'ai jamais connu mon père, et ma mère est morte alors que j'étais très jeune, alors mon oncle maternel m'a élevé. Et comme il s'agissait du mentor de Bob et de son père adoptif à lui aussi, on s'est fréquenté. Jusqu'à ce que je prenne la mer et lui parte de plus en plus loin et longtemps en mission. On s'est éloigné au fil du temps, surtout que Fanta s'est trouvé quelqu'un et s'est marié et que Bob accomplissait ses exploits avec sa partenaire Lydia, mais on se considère un peu comme des frangins.

\- Tu as donc grandi auprès de Bob ! Tu en as de la chance !

\- Ce serait exagéré que de l'affirmer. Bob a été recueilli alors qu'il était déjà enfant et a passé beaucoup de temps à effectuer des missions à droite et à gauche qui ont fait sa renommée. Quant à moi, j'ai pris dès le début de l'adolescence place comme mousse dans un navire et depuis, nous nous sommes peu croisés. Cependant, nous étions de très bons amis et quand il est revenu de sa mission en Arendelle il y a dix ans sans sa fameuse veste, oncle Fanta a failli avoir une attaque. Tu sais qu'il est fabriquant d'objets magiques et c'est lui qui confectionne les pin's. Fanta a cru que ses créations étaient tombées entre de mauvaises mains, mais Bob nous avait expliqué pourquoi. Il nous a beaucoup parlé de toi, tu sais ?

\- A ce point ?

\- Il te prédisait un grand avenir. Tu avais selon lui le potentiel pour devenir une excellente guerrière et qu'il espérait que le duel promis aurait vraiment lieu.

\- Bob est bien trop fort pour que je puisse espérer le battre.

Kristoff plissa les yeux.

\- Je ne vais pas te dire inutilement que tu vas remporter ce défi, mais d'après ce que j'ai pu observer, tu te battras bien et avec intelligence. Il te manque cependant encore un élément essentiel pour que tu puisses espérer l'emporter.

\- Ah oui ? Quoi ?

Kristoff sourit.

\- Je pense que si Bob était là, il dirait...

\- ...que nous sommes des larbins devant lui obéir ?

\- Oui aussi. Mais je suis persuadé qu'il ajouterait que toi seule doit découvrir quel est cet élément.

Anna écarquilla les yeux avant de retrouver une expression normale et de sourire à son tour.

\- Oui, c'est vrai.

Tous deux continuèrent à se sourire et à se regarder. Les secondes (ou les minutes, dans ce genre de moments, on perd la notion du temps) s'écoulèrent alors qu'ils restaient ainsi. Rien n'aurait pu faire éclater leur petite bulle.

Sauf peut-être...

\- Eh les amoureux ! On est en train d'arriver ! Vous vous marierez plus tard !

\- Sveeeeeeeeeeeeen !

Olaf, sur qui le perroquet était posé, était plié en deux de rire. Anna rougit fortement tandis que Kristoff tentait de ne pas tuer le volatil.

\- On arrive, répondit le pirate aux deux nouveaux meilleurs amis, encore tous fiers de leur petite blague. Dites aux autres de préparer une barque.

Une à nouveau seuls, Kristoff soupira.

\- Un jour, je lui clouerai le bec !

\- Tu dis ça mais tu l'aimes beaucoup.

\- Il en profite allègrement !

\- Mais depuis notre rencontre, il est tout le temps avec Olaf. Tu l'entends moins, non ?

\- C'est uniquement parce qu'ils sont pareils !

Anna perdit brusquement son sourire.

\- Tu sais pour Olaf ? Mais comment ?

\- Sven a suivi le même parcours apparemment. Ils peuvent se reconnaître entre eux. Olaf est victime de la malédiction, tout comme Sven.

\- Oh ! C'est que c'est la première fois que je rencontre quelqu'un qui sait.

\- Il y a tant de choses que tu ignores, Anna, en ce vaste monde...

***

Peu après, le quatuor débarqua sur la terre ferme.

\- Bordeciel est le lieu où habitent Fanta et Bob, leur indiqua Kristoff. Nous allons louer des chevaux. Au galop, nous y serons en une heure.

\- Très bien ! dit Anna. Ne perdons surtout pas de temps !

La princesse avait assez d'argent sur elle pour louer trois chevaux en pleine forme. Anna promit au loueur contre une somme d'argent supplémentaire qui lui sera rendu après que les bêtes seraient de retour au plus tard le lendemain.

Aussitôt eurent-ils des chevaux à disposition qu'ils filèrent à vive allure jusqu'à Bordeciel. Les destriers furent si rapides qu'ils arrivèrent à destination en moins d'une heure. Sur le trajet, pour se mettre dans l'ambiance, ils se mirent à chanter la chanson du Pyro-Barbare, qui a traversé les frontières.

Bob Lennon, Bob Lennon !  
C'est un Pyro-Barbare !  
Massacrer, déchiqueter  
Au fil de son Hachoir

Avec la belleuh Lydia,  
Sa fidèle Huscarle  
Bob Lennon, Bob Lennon  
à en lui le pouvoir !

Son acier...renverra...dans les flammes...Éternelles  
Les dragons... parcourant... les cieux de Bordeciel  
Il mènera le combat jusqu'aux neiges... immortelles

Bob Lennon, Bob Lennon  
Au milieu du Carnage  
obtiendra la victoire  
au côté des sombrages

Et au cœur des batailles  
Sur son fidèle cheval  
Bob Lennon, trouvera  
le secret du Metal

Bob Lennon, Bob Lennon !  
C'est un Pyro-Barbare !

...

Une fois arrivée dans ladite ville, Anna regarda Bordeciel et montra son étonnement.

\- Je croyais que Bob vivait dans les montagnes. Or la ville ne fait que toucher les montagnes.

\- Ce n'est ici qu'une partie de Bordeciel. Comme son nom l'indique, elle se trouve en hauteur. Ici, ce n'est que la ville basse. La haute se situe à l'intérieur des montagnes que nous voyons. C'est quasiment deux villes différentes, l'une étant celle-là, grouillante d'activités et reliée à toutes les voies de communication tandis que l'autre est petite et disparate, qui n'est pas toujours très accueillante et disparate. Bob et Fanta vivent aux deux. Parfois haut dans la montagne en ermites, parfois ici en compagnie des gens. Mais ils ont une préférence pour la ville haute.

\- D'accord.

Le petit groupe entra à l'intérieur de la ville. Tout paraissait normal et pourtant, quelque chose n'allait pas. Il y avait dans l'atmosphère comme une sensation de malaise qui flottait.

\- Il s'est passé un événement récemment et qui n'a pas été du goût des habitants, annonça Olaf. Je le sens.

Des habitants en effet les regardaient d'un œil torve et méfiant. Très inquiets, les cavaliers continuaient d'avancer jusqu'au centre de la ville, là où se trouvait le pied-à-terre de Fanta. Mais à la place se tenait un tas noirci haut d'un mètre, seul signe qu'il y avait eu avant une demeure et une boutique d'objets magiques en ce lieu. Anna s'empêcha de pousser un cri d'effroi et échangea un regard paniqué avec Olaf. Sven ne dit mot, contrairement à son habitude. Quant à Kristoff, il mit pied à terre et se précipita sur l'endroit, ne pouvant dissimuler ses émotions.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-il aux habitants.

\- Vous n'êtes pas au courant ? répondit méchamment une mégère. Pourtant toute la région est au courant !

\- J'étais en mer, je ne sais rien !

\- Fallait être là !

Les autres habitants semblaient aussi fermés que la femme. Kristoff allait mal, cela se voyait. Anna se doutait que ce qu'il s'était passé avait déboussolé tout le monde, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour se comporter ainsi.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas lui répondre, tout simplement ? s'emporta-t-elle.

\- Et vous êtes qui vous, pour nous donner des leçons ? s'énerva un vieil homme.

\- Je suis la princesse Anna d'Arendelle ! Et lui, vous le connaissez mieux que moi, puisqu'il s'agit de Kristoff, le neveu de Fanta et ami de Bob !

A cette annonce, tout le monde se figea. Puis quelques personnes s'approchèrent du pirate en le regardant attentivement.

\- Mais oui... Il s'agit bien du petit Kristoff... Ce qu'il a grandi !

Il y eut beaucoup de chuchotements heureux. Mais Kristoff n'en avait cure.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

Un homme, qui devait avoir la quarantaine, s'approcha de lui, l'air compatissant.

\- Kristoff, ce que je vais t'apprendre ne va pas te rendre heureux. Il y a deux jours, en pleine nuit, il y a eu une attaque. Sans que nous ne comprenions pourquoi ni comment ce fut possible, de la lave en fusion a surgit au-dessus de la boutique de Fanta et a tout détruit. Personne ne se trouvait à l'intérieur, heureusement, mais tous les objets de Fanta ont disparu. Quelques minutes après, là où habite Fanta dans les montagnes, il y a eu une explosion. Fanta et sa femme ont disparus, enlevés par un monstre. Bob Lennon ne se trouvait pas loin, mais à quelques lieues d'ici. Il est revenu en courant mais c'était trop tard, le mal était fait. Surtout que Lydia, qui a tenté d'empêcher le monstre de kidnapper nos amis s'est fait tuer. Bob l'a pleurée et enterrée au sein de la montagne avant de partir sauver Fanta et sa femme.

\- Mais c'est horrible ! s'horrifia Anna.

Non seulement les nouvelles étaient tragiques - Lydia, décédée ? Fanta et sa femme portés disparus ? - mais en plus, la poursuite du monstre par Bob signifiait que le temps qu'il rentre de sa mission, jamais Anna ne pourrait l'intercepter à temps et il serait trop tard pour venir en aide à Arendelle. Tous ces efforts auraient été vains ?

Anéantie, la princesse sentit toutes ses forces la quitter et elle tomba à terre. L'émotion était telle qu'elle ne chercha même pas à retenir ses larmes. Tant pis si elle pleurait, plus rien en comptait à ses yeux. Olaf, malheureux pour elle, la prit dans ses bras.

\- Anna, je suis désolé.

\- C-ce n'est pas de ta fau-faute ! sanglota la princesse.

\- Mais je me sens tellement inutile ! Si au moins je pouvais utiliser mes pouvoirs ! C'est à peine si je peux en utiliser un !

A ces mots, Sven regarda son nouvel ami.

\- Moi aussi je ne peux ne me servir que d'un pouvoir ! Mais si on combine les nôtres, on trouvera Bob !

Kristoff, bien qu'attristé, regarda d'un air perplexe le perroquet.

\- Mais Sven, tu m'as bien dit que si tu utilisais l'unique pouvoir dont tu disposais encore à trop grande échelle, ceux qui t'ont rejetés et maudits te repéreraient et te tueraient !

\- Je prends le risque ! Avons-nous vraiment le choix ?

\- Non...

Anna et Kristoff s'échangèrent un regard. Ils eurent un espoir. Un espoir qui fit se relever Anna.

\- Le pouvoir de Sven et celui d'Olaf ? réfléchit-elle tout haut. Olaf a un odorat hors du commun, mais Sven ?

\- Il peut démultiplier sa masse, répondit le pirate.

Olaf sentit la veste d'Anna ainsi que l'air ambiant pour pister Bob, tandis que Sven évolua en un perroquet géant. Anna, Kristoff et Olaf grimpèrent sur son dos et le volatile s'envola dans les airs, guidé par un Olaf qui savait où trouver le pyro-barbare. Il fallait qu'ils fassent vite, pour éviter que les deux non-humains ne se fassent repérer par les autres.

Bob, pensa Anna, nous avons besoin de toi ! Sois en vie et viens nous en aide !

Le groupe vogua parmi les montagnes, à la recherche de leur héros.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Une 'tite review au passage ? :3


	8. Chapitre 7 : Sauvetage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coucou bandes de mandragores ! Comment ça va ?   
> C'est parti pour l'avant-dernier chapitre de la fic ! En effet, après ce chapitre, il en restera un autre et un épilogue. Cette histoire n'aura pas été très longue, mais je prends un réel plaisir à l'écrire ^^  
> Bonne lecture ! =D

Chapitre 7 : Sauvetage

 

Bob s'écroula à genoux, épuisé. Son souffle était erratique et laborieux. Ses vêtements, d'ordinaires déjà rouges, étaient complètement ensanglantés. Mais si le sang du Pyro-Barbare avait coulé, heureusement pour lui, la majorité provenait de ses ennemis. Qui, à l'exemption d'un, étaient tous morts de sa main. Plus d'une dizaine de créatures composées de feu et de lave, accompagnés par quelques humains, avaient été ses adversaires. Ces derniers étaient tous morts, ne restait qu'une de ces étranges créatures. Bob avait réussi à y échapper jusqu'à maintenant, mais il n'avait plus de force. Il ne pouvait plus combattre.

Bob se maintenait à sa hache, mais ne trouvait pas l'énergie de se relever. Il avait tout donné. La créature était dangereusement proche. Bob se fichait bien de mourir, il n'avait réellement pas peur de la mort. Mais il ne voulait pas abandonner Fanta à son triste sort.

\- Viens là, connerie sur lave, que je te massacre !

Quitte à mourir, autant que ce soit avec panache ! Il regarda le monstre arriver sur lui, droit dans les yeux, si tenté qu'on puisse qualifier d'yeux les sortes d'orifices qui étaient en hauteur. Au moins mourrait-il au sein de ses montagnes adorées.  
Bob eut une dernière pensée : Fanta, Kristoff, je suis désolé...

La créature se jeta sur le héros, mais n'atteint jamais sa cible, coupée dans son élan par une épée.

\- Mais que...

Bob connaissait cette épée. Il l'avait déjà vu, il y a des années de cela.

\- Kristoff ?  
\- Yiiiiiihaaaaa ! hurla une voix féminine.

Anna et Kristoff se précipitèrent directement depuis le ciel (enfin techniquement depuis Sven) et attaquèrent la créature.

\- Mais c'est un monstre ! Quelle horreur ! s'écria la princesse.  
\- Regarde, l'averti le pirate. En son centre se trouve une partie plus dure, comme de la pierre, mais qui semble tout de même assez malléable !  
\- Son point faible ! comprit Anna. Je vois. Mais fais attention à ses flammes !

Leur adversaire ne pouvait lancer d'attaques ni n'était rapide, mais sa chaleur et sa corpulence le rendaient très dangereux. Il fallait être précis.

\- J'ai une idée ! s'écria la guerrière. Je vais l'occuper et toi pendant ce temps touche le !  
\- Il y a un piège ! réussit à prononcer Bob. Kristoff... dès que tu toucheras ce point... Retire aussitôt ta main de l'épée ou...

Bob perdit connaissance avant de pouvoir achever sa phrase, mais les deux autres avaient parfaitement compris.

\- Très bien !

Anna se précipita vers la créature et lança exprès tout près de cette dernière ses couteaux. Elle gesticula dans tous les sens également. Son ennemie fut attirée et s'avança vers elle. Anna sentit la chaleur et cru qu'elle allait mourir de déshydratation ou brûlée vive. Ses mouvements déjà étaient beaucoup plus lents et moins précis. De grosses goûtes de sueur perlaient sur son front. Elle n'en pouvait plus.

Soudain, la créature se figea et hurla un râle inhumain avant de disparaître dans un tourbillon de flammes. L'épée de Kristoff, la seule qui lui restait, se volatilisa en même temps. Sven en profita pour se poser et reprendre sa forme normale, après avoir déposé Olaf.

Kristoff, quant à lui, à peine avait-il éradiqué la menace qu'il s'était précipité vers son ami, toujours inconscient. Anna le rejoignit.

\- Comment va-t-il ?  
\- Il est très faible. Il respire et son coeur bat, mais je suis inquiet. Je crains qu'on ne soit arrivé trop tard.

La voix de Kristoff vacilla à ces derniers mots. L'émotion le submergea. Il y avait de quoi. Voir son frère adoptif trépasser était une chose horrible.  
Alors que la princesse sentait la tristesse l'envahir au plus haut point, une idée lui vint.

\- Kristoff, j'ignore si ce que je vais faire est stupide ou pas, mais c'est peut-être la seule solution.  
\- Quoi ?

Anna ne répondit pas et passa directement à l'action, ne voulant pas perdre plus de temps. Malgré le sang, elle repéra les pin's à effets secondaires négatifs et les enleva, les remplaçant par ceux de sa propre veste, qui n'avaient que des utilités. Elle finit par appuyer sur tous les pin's qui redonnaient de l'énergie.

Au départ, il ne se passa rien. Anna cru qu'elle s'était trompé, mais Bob finit par tousser violemment et ouvrir les yeux.

\- Ça marche !  
\- Je ne comprends pas, dit Kristoff.  
\- Avec les pin's d'énergie et de guérison, Bob doit normalement aller mieux ! Sans pin's pour lui prendre des forces en retour, ça doit marcher !

Petit à petit, Bob reprenait conscience et gardait contenance. Il restait faible mais allait déjà bien mieux.

\- Bob !  
\- Kristoff, princesse Anna... Mais que faites-vous là ?  
\- On est venu à ta rescousse, Bob. Et sauver oncle Fanta.  
\- Mais vous êtes arrivés si vite !  
\- J'étais à votre recherche, lui apprit Anna. Pour sauver mon royaume.  
\- Je dois d'abord sauver Fanta, répondit le Pyro-Barbare. C'est ma priorité.  
\- Mais vous n'êtes pas en état de le faire.  
\- Princesse Anna, je suis originaire du peuple des montagnes. A cause de mon pouvoir du feu, aussi inexplicable que celui du sable de ta sœur, j'ai été exploité par ma famille. Je devais participer à toutes les guerres intestines et aux pillages, puisque mon pouvoir servait de garantie à la victoire. Je n'étais que ça, un instrument, aux yeux de tous, et surtout pas quelqu'un à part entière. Un jour, alors que je n'étais encore qu'un enfant, j'en ai eu assez de me faire exploiter et j'ai fui les miens. Mais j'étais seul, totalement inexpérimenté, et mes maigres provisions sont vites parties. Je me suis écroulé et j'allais mourir quand Fanta, qui passait par là, m'a pris en pitié et recueilli. Il m'a sauvé la vie mais a fait plus que ça. Il m'a accepté tel que j'étais et élevé comme si j'étais son fils, sans jamais cherché à m'utiliser. A ses côtés, je suis devenu l'homme que je suis aujourd'hui. J'ai appris à maitriser mon pouvoir et Fanta a fait mon éducation. C'est lui qui m'a offert la veste rouge que tu portes, lui qui a créé ces pin's, lui qui m'a poussé à devenir le pyro-barbare quand j'ai émis l'hypothèse de le faire sans trop y croire. Même quand Kristoff est venu vivre chez lui, Fanta ne m'a pas rejeté. Il est comme un père pour moi. Lui et sa femme ont été enlevés alors je dois tout faire pour les sauver. Tu comprends ça ?  
\- ...Oui.  
\- Je dois partir immédiatement et...  
\- On t'accompagne, décida Kristoff, déterminé. Sven va nous emmener où il faut.  
\- Kristoff..., commença à protester Bob, avant de se faire interrompre.  
\- C'est mon oncle, rétorqua le pirate. Et lui aussi m'a élevé. Je ne vais pas le laisser !  
\- Très bien, capitula le Pyro-Barbare. Mais c'est très dangereux. Alors vous allez devoir m'écouter !  
\- Avons-nous nous seulement le choix ? demanda Anna.

 

***

 

Fanta se sentait mal, si mal.

Il était un maître ès objets magiques depuis des années, le plus grand spécialiste dans ce domaine, reconnu dans plusieurs royaumes à la ronde. Et jusqu'à maintenant, il en avait été très fier. C'était même grâce à son métier qu'il avait rencontré sa femme, la belle Sio. Cette dernière avait été le voir dans sa boutique et lui avait demandé de devenir son apprentie. Au fil du temps, tous deux s'étaient rapprochés et étaient tombés amoureux. Ils s'étaient mariés et tout allait bien. Fanta savait que Kristoff, suivant les traces de son père dont il ignorait pourtant tout, était devenu un grand capitaine pirate. Et son autre protégé, Bob, s'était non seulement remis de son triste passé, mais il était devenu le célèbre Pyro-Barbare, un héros déjà entré dans la légende. Fanta était heureux de sa vie. Même s'il avait souffert de la mort de sa mère et de sa soeur ainsi que du rejet de son père, Fanta pensait, avec le bonheur que lui procuraient son épouse et ses deux fils adoptifs, que plus rien ne pourrait l'atteindre.

Il avait eu tort.

L'autre nuit, alors qu'il dormait en compagnie de Sio, il avait entendu une explosion provenant de la ville basse. Puis Lui avait attaqué sa demeure pour l'enlever avec Sio. Lydia, qui dormait dans une autre pièce, était intervenue, en vain. Fanta l'avait vue brûlée vive avant qu'il ne perde connaissance.  
Depuis, il vivait dans ce sinistre repère, à devoir créer un objet-arme pour servir Ses odieux desseins. Fanta se refusait à servir une mauvaise cause, mais il n'avait pas le choix. S'il n'obéissait pas, Il tuerait Sio, retenue en otage plus loin. Il avait songé à aller plus lentement, mais Sio serait torturée. Et Fanta aimait tellement sa femme qu'il n'osait aller contre Sa volonté.

Il était partagé entre l'espoir que Bob ou/et Kristoff viennent l'aider et la peur qu'ils subissent le même sort que Lydia s'ils intervenaient.  
Fanta se sentait terriblement mal.

 

***

 

\- C'est là ! indiqua Bob au groupe.

Le guerrier n'était pas encore totalement remis de son affrontement, mais avec le traitement d'Anna et le fait de savoir qu'il allait sauver Fanta et Sio, tout cela lui décuplait ses forces, sans parler de sa motivation. Il était prêt à tout pour réussir une mission de sauvetage.

\- Comment tu peux savoir ça ? demanda Kristoff.  
\- Car je connais le salopard qui a tué Lydia. Je l'ai déjà croisé. Il n'a évidemment pas laissé son nom lors de l'attaque de Bordeciel, mais je l'ai déjà vu agir et j'ai reconnu sa marque. Et vu son caractère, ce ne serait pas étonnant. Et à force de voyager de partout je sais où se trouve sa planque.  
\- Et c'est qui ? demanda Olaf.  
\- Il s'agit de...

 

***

 

Sio se morfondait dans sa cellule. Depuis qu'elle avait été enlevée, elle était séparée de son époux et n'avait autre occupation que de s'inquiéter pour lui et elle-même. Sio n'était pas stupide. Elle se doutait que Fanta était retenu en otage pour son savoir et qu'elle servait de garantie pour que Fanta soit obligé de travailler contre son gré.

\- Oh ! Qu'on nous vienne en aide ! Que ce soit les dieux ou les esprits, qu'on écoute ma prière !

A peine eût-elle achevé sa phrase qu'une petite explosion... explosa. Sio toussa à cause de la fumée mais dès qu'elle retrouva la vue et la respiration, la jeune femme aperçue Bob et d'autres personnes.

\- Mais que...  
\- Sio, dis-moi où se trouve Fanta ! criait presque le Pyro-Barbare tandis que Kristoff et Anna poussaient les grilles endommagées par l'explosion provoquée par Bob, histoire de libérer la prisonnière.  
\- Plus loin au fond du couloir je crois ! répondit Sio, toujours perturbée.

Bob accourut dans la direction indiquée, aussitôt suivis par tout le monde. Ils finirent par arriver dans une grande salle.

\- Fanta ! s'écria Bob.

L’interpellé se trouvait au fond de la salle, à côté d'un gros objet non identifié. Il se retourna quand il entendit son nom.

\- Bob ? Kristoff ? Sio ? Mais...  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas mon Fanfan, on va te sortir de là.  
\- Attention ! hurla Sven.

De la lave s'écoula du plafond. Anna se trouva sur la trajectoire mais Kristoff se jeta sur elle, la sauvant d'une mort certaine.

\- Lâche ! hurla Sio.  
\- Montre toi plutôt que d'attaquer comme ça, renchérit Anna, furieuse.  
\- Allez, viens, Akainu ! Que je te fasse la peau ! menaça Bob.

Akainu, amiral-en-chef au sein de la Marine, se matérialisa devant eux.

\- Vous ne comprenez rien ! éructât-il. Je fais ça pour le Bien général de tous ! Ne vous interposez pas !

Olaf et Sven lui tirèrent la langue. Akainu, furieux, attaqua. Le groupe évita les jets de magma mais personne ne pouvait attaquer. Ils finissaient par s'épuiser. Anna cru qu'elle allait mourir ici quand une nouvelle explosion survint.

En haut de la salle, l'équipage du chapeau de paille entra en fanfare dans les lieux. Luffy et les siens en profitèrent pour combattre Anainu, le sourire aux lèvres. Sanji, fidèle à lui-même, fit la cour à Anna et Sio. Mais Kristoff et Fanta, qui avait été entretemps libéré, lui firent comprendre qu'il avait devait voir ailleurs s'il y était.  
Chopper, une fiole en main, s'avança vers Olaf et lui chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille avant de lui confier le récipient. Luffy s'approcha de la princesse qui ne comprenait plus rien à ce qu'il se passait et leur parla.

\- Ne restez pas là ! On va mettre le paquet alors ce serait bête que vous soyez touchés. Sanji serait triste je crois. Sauf si... Vous voulez faire partie de mon équipage ?  
\- Non ! répondit Anna. Je suis désolée mais j'ai un pays à sauver !

Elle se précipita vers la sortie, suivie par ses amis, c'est à dire Olaf, Kristoff, Sven, Bob, Fanta et Sio.

\- Je n'ai pas tout compris, indiqua Olaf. Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer tout ce qu'il vient de se passer ? Pourquoi Fanta a été enlevé par Akainu ? Comment Luffy s'est retrouvé là ?  
Fanta allait prendre la parole pour répondre car il avait plusieurs réponses à apporter quand une nouvelle voix se fit entendre.  
\- Eh bien ! Il était temps que je vous retrouve !

Tout le monde se retourna vers la voix.

\- Professeur Erodelbmud ?

Anna ni Olaf n'en croyaient leurs yeux. Toutefois, il s'agissait bien du professeur de la princesse. Mais Fanta fut encore plus surpris.

\- ...Papa ? demanda-t-il.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et c'est sur cette révélation que je vous laisse ! Ouiiiiiii, j'aime les cliiiiiiiiiffs !  
> La suite bientôt ! :D  
> Review ? :3


	9. Chapitre 8 : Dénouement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coucou mes petites mandragores adorées !  
> C'est parti pour le dernier chapitre de cette fic ! Mais comme je l'ai déjà dit, il y aura un épilogue, comme ça l'histoire ne se termine pas tout de suite ^^  
> C'est le chapitre des révélations et de la grosse baston. Aucun ennui garanti !  
> Bonne lecture ! =D

Chapitre 8 : Dénouement

\- ...Papa ? demanda Fanta.  
\- Papa ?! s'écrièrent à l'unisson Anna et Olaf.  
\- Mais alors si c'est ton père, c'est mon grand-père ? réfléchit Kristoff.  
\- Alors c'est lui ton vieux tyrannique ? se risqua Bob, se rappelant de tout ce que son mentor avait pu lui dire sur ce propos.  
\- Aïe ! dirent Sio et Sven.  
\- Et bien, quel accueil ! ronchonna le professeur.

Fanta était littéralement terrorisé. Alors que tout le monde se demandait s'il n'allait pas faire une attaque, ErodelbmuD prit à nouveau la parole.

\- Et on ne me dit pas bonjour ? Tsss, ça a toujours été comme ça ! Moi, le plus grand savant de Poudlard, le pays de l'intelligence qui se trouve de l'autre côté de ses satanées montagnes, avec une femme aussi douée que moi, avons engendré deux hérétiques de notre immense savoir, quelle horreur ! Entre un fils qui part étudier comment créer des bidules magiques et une fille qui entre dans la piraterie, quel désespoir !  
\- J'ai étudié la science des objets magiques, qui est une pratique compliquée et peu répandue, et pourtant combien fort utile ! Et j'en suis très fier !  
\- Et on voit le résultat aujourd'hui ! rétorqua son père.  
\- Ma mère s'est lancée dans la piraterie ?  
\- Tu l'ignorais ? Kristoff, je présume ? demanda le vieil homme en scrutant le pirate. Hum... On doit avoir un air de famille, je suppose, mais il doit être bien caché.  
\- Fanta, tu ne m'as jamais parlé de cette histoire ! s'emporta le neveu contre l'oncle.  
\- Ta mère m'a fait jurer sur son lit de mort de ne pas te révéler tes origines pirates sauf si tu en devenais toi-même, s'empressa d'expliquer Fanta, qui n'avait pas envie de se fâcher avec un autre membre de sa famille.  
\- Mais j'en suis devenu un ! Et tu le sais ! On s'échange des lettres parfois !  
\- C'est une nouvelle importante, je voulais te l'annoncer en face. Comme tu étais toujours sur ton bateau ou pas loin de ce dernier, je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de le faire jusqu'à maintenant.  
\- Je vois...  
\- Décidément, même sur cette nouvelle génération, ce n'est pas mieux, commenta ErodelbmuD.  
\- Que des critiques ! Et tu ne t'étonnes pas qu'après tes propres enfants aient fuis ta personne ? demanda Fanta qui essayait tant bien que mal de rester poli.  
\- Je vous avais éduqué, ta sœur et toi, pour que vous deveniez de grands savants ! J'avais mis beaucoup d'espoir en vous ! Au lieu de ça, vous êtes devenu des... des...  
\- Des quoi ? intervint Bob. Je n'ai pas bien connu votre fille, mais je connais bien Fanta. C'est un homme bon et généreux, qui a beaucoup aidé autour de lui grâce à son grand savoir sur les objets magiques. Et Kristoff est certes un pirate, mais il est connu comme étant le plus courtois des capitaines, ce n'est pas une brute. Plutôt que de les blâmer, vous devriez être fière d'eux !

ErodelbmuD le scruta, méfiant.

\- Le Pyro-Barbare j'imagine. Et deux esprits de la nature maudits !

Sven et Olaf rougirent. Ils étaient en effet des esprits de la nature, de la neige pour Olaf et de l'air pour Sven. Mais ils avaient transgressés les règles propres à leur espèce, en oubliant de remplir leurs fonctions, ici blanchir les sols de neige ou souffler dans le ciel. Ces événements pouvaient avoir lieu seuls, mais il fallait aider pour qu'ils gagnent en intensité, c'était ce que Mère Nature leur avait dit. Les autres esprits les ont donc condamnés à vivre loin d'eux, parmi les êtres humains, pendant plusieurs décennies.

\- Quelles fréquentations vous avez, princesse Anna ! s'écria ErodelbmuD.  
\- Ce sont des fréquentations mille fois plus recommandables que vous, qui refusez de voir plus loin que votre nez !

Pour une fois, ErodelbmuD ne trouva rien à répliquer, tant les paroles de son élève lui donnèrent l'impression de s'être pris un coup de couteau dans le corps. Olaf en profita pour demander à Fanta la raison de tous ces récents événements et son interlocuteur se fit une joie de leur répondre.

\- Tout le monde sait qu'Akainu hait les pirates. Il voulait s'en débarrasser une fois pour toute grâce à un objet qui pourrait neutraliser quiconque se trouve dans un rayon d'un kilomètre à la ronde, sauf la personne se servant de l'objet. Il était venu me voir pour que je créer l'objet, mais j'ai refusé. Il m'a alors enlevé avec Sio. Heureusement, vous êtes intervenu avant que je n'achève cet objet.  
\- Ce type est tordu ! dit Sio.  
\- Je sais que Kuzan était contre ce projet mais qu'Akainu a réussi par une obscure raison à le détourner de ses plans.  
\- Kuzan ! Mais il attaque Arendelle en ce moment-même ! cria Anna.  
\- C'est justement la raison de ma venue ! Je sais ce qu'il a ! leur indiqua ErodelbmuD, tout fier de lui.  
\- Quoi ça ?  
\- Cet Akainu lui a administré une potion de folie longue durée ! C'est un savoir provenant de Poudlard ! Ce malotru a attaqué mon pays adoré pour s'emparer de cette fiole et a lâché Kuzan dans la nature, plus précisément à Arendelle, pour occuper la reine Elsa, histoire qu'elle n'aille pas prêter main-forte à Bob, j'imagine !  
\- Vous en savez des choses ! s'exclama Olaf.  
\- Quand ma femme est décédée et que mes enfants sont partis, j'étais tellement triste et honteux alors je me suis exilé volontairement de mon pays pour voyager et m'installer en Arendelle. Mais j'ai gardé contact avec mes amis de Poudlard. Dès que j'ai su pour cette affaire, ainsi que pour Kuzan et le départ de la princesse, j'ai tout fait pour vous rejoindre, et ça n'a pas été de la tarte ! Vous n'arrêtez pas de bouger !  
\- Mais quand les effets de la potion prennent-ils fin ? s'enquit Anna, affolée.  
\- Un mois ou deux, répondit son professeur.  
\- Un mois ou deux ? Mais c'est bien trop long !  
\- Rappelez-vous que vous vous adressez à l'un des plus grands savants toutes époques confondues. J'ai l'antidote.  
\- Vous avez l'antidote ? Mais il faut immédiatement aller rejoindre Esla et...  
\- Vu le pouvoir de Kuzan, l'approcher ne va pas être facile de l'approcher, dit ErodelbmuD.  
\- On y arrivera. Mais il faut y aller maintenant ! leur dit Bob, après avoir réfléchit.  
\- Avec Sven on peut y être rapidement ! comprit Kristoff. Mais on doit prévenir les bateaux qui nous attendent !  
\- Avec Sio on le fera, promit Fanta. Allez-y vite !

Le groupe ne se fit pas prier et se précipita sur le dos de Sven qui s'agrandit. Au même moment, les bruits provenant de l'intérieur de la planque où ils étaient auparavant indiquèrent qu'Akainu fut battu par Luffy et ses amis.

 

***

 

La barrière de sable s'effondra. Elsa s'était attendu à ce moment. Kuzan était puissant, son pouvoir allait forcément dépasser le sien. Mais la jeune reine n'avait heureusement pas bêtement utilisé toute son énergie pour sa prison de sable. Elle pourrait se battre, aidée de son armée.

Anna n'était pas rentrée, mais au moins, si le royaume sombrait, elle serait loin et en sécurité. Le seul regret d'Elsa était qu'elle n'avait pas pu dire au revoir à sa cadette. Tant pis, il n'était plus temps pour cela. Kuzan se dégageait petit à petit. Elsa commença à appeler son pouvoir quand un étrange bruit étrange et lointain se fit entendre.

\- Des cris ? Un objet volant ? Mais que...

Au même moment, Sven et tous ceux qui étaient sur lui s'écrasèrent lamentablement sur le sol.

\- Kyyaahhh ! Heureusement que je suis solide, j'aurais pu avoir des os brisés ! se plaignit le volatile.  
\- Je t'avais dit qu'une plongée en piquée n'était pas une bonne idée ! le réprimanda Kristoff. Si on n'était pas les héros de cette histoire, on serait dans une situation beaucoup moins cool que maintenant suite à la chute.  
\- Elsa !

Anna se précipita dans les bras de sa sœur.

\- Tu vas bien ? On est arrivé à temps, apparemment.  
\- Anna, tu as ramené Bob ?  
\- Oui, ainsi que le moyen de vaincre Kuzan !  
\- C'est vrai ?

Le visage d'Elsa s'illumina.

\- En effet, reine Elsa, répondit Bob. Nous allons devoir nous allier pour créer une diversion pendant qu'Anna ira lui administrer l'antidote à sa folie.  
\- Comment ? Je refuse de mettre ma sœur en danger !  
\- Elsa, dit Anna. Je suis une guerrière, je connais les risques et je les ai acceptés. Et c'est le seul moyen. Je vais le faire, et ce sera avec ou sans ton aide.  
\- Je...  
\- Mais entre nous, je préférerais que tu m'aides.

Devant l'air déterminé de sa cadette, Elsa ne put qu'accepter. Elle s'adressa alors à Bob.

\- On doit combiner nos pouvoirs ou agir séparément ?  
\- Quand j'ai effectué des missions sur les terres de Minecraft, j'ai découvert qu'en combinant flammes et sable, on pouvait créer du verre, indiqua Bob.  
\- Vraiment ?  
\- Bon, il faut aussi un fourneau pour que l'opération se réalise mais vu que je vais mettre la température de les flammes très très élevée, ça compensera.

La prison de sable s'effondra. Malgré des jours d'enfermement sans eau ni nourriture, Kuzan était encore en très grande forme et assez fort pour massacrer du monde. Anna prit des mains d'ErodelbmuD la fiole et fonça. Malheureusement, la veste rouge de la princesse fit qu'elle fut aussitôt repérée par l'homme, qui lança des jets de glace. Mais à chaque fois qu'Anna aurait dû se faire toucher, du sable et du feu surgissaient devant elle pour former une barrière de verre, la protégeant, avant qu'Anna ne poursuive sa progression, et ainsi de suite.

Au bout d'un moment qui parut interminable, Anna arriva enfin à quelques mètres de Kuzan et déboucha la fiole. Avec ses réflexes et son agilité, elle évita les attaques. Mais elle ne pouvait approcher plus sans se faire toucher.

\- Mince ! Comment faire ?  
\- Princesse ! hurla ErodelbmuD. Regardez ses attaques ! Il ne vise que les êtres vivants, pas le reste !  
\- Mais en quoi cela va me servir ? Je ne vois p...

Anna compris. Elle jeta sur sa cible la fiole. Kuzan ne fit pas attention à celle-ci, ne cherchant qu'à viser la jeune fille. Aussi se prit-il par sa bouche entrouverte l'antidote.  
Les premières secondes, il ne se passa rien. Puis Kuzan se plia en deux en hurlant avant de se tenir la gorge avec ses deux mains. Anna s'empressa de s'enfuir en courant, sa fierté mise de côté au profit de son instinct de survie. Elsa la prit dans ses bras mais comme elle était complètement épuisée et qu'elle vacilla, ce fut Kristoff qui prit la princesse dans ses bras tandis que le Pyro-Barbare s'occupa d'Elsa.

L'armée se demandait si elle allait enfin jouer un rôle dans cette histoire quand Kuzan commença à s'avancer. Tout le monde paniqua. Pourtant, ce fut un Kuzan changé qui vint à eux. Il avait un visage normal bien que fatigué et ne semblait pas vouloir leur faire de mal.

\- ...Merci..., parvint-il à dire avant de s'effondrer de fatigue.

Elsa fit aussitôt venir une équipe de secours pour le faire ausculter. L'homme était juste épuisé, mais il allait bien.

\- Pfou ! souffla Olaf. C'est enfin fini ! Quel soulagement !  
\- Non ! s'écria Anna, qui se trouvait toujours dans les bras de Kristoff, ce n'est pas fini !

La princesse se retourna vers Bob, qui maintenait debout Elsa et qui ne semblait pas vouloir lâcher la reine.

\- Toi et moi, on a un duel à faire !


	10. Épilogue : Le duel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coucou les mandragores !  
> Comme prévu, nous nous retrouvons pour la dernière fois autour de cette fiction. L'épilogue conclut cette histoire. J'ai été très contente de partager cette aventure avec vous.  
> Bonne lecture ! =D

Épilogue : Le duel

 

Anna s'apprêtait à livrer son duel tant attendu. Cela faisait maintenant un an qu'elle avait rappelé à Bob qu'ils devaient se battre, un an que la princesse attendait ce combat.  
S'il avait fallu attendre tout ce temps, c'était parce qu'il y avait eu des priorités à ce duel. D'une part, Elsa et Anna avaient veillé à la reconstruction de leur pays, achevant leur deuil et redressant l'économie du royaume, tout en signant des accords avec Kristoff et son équipage de pirates, Anna n'ayant pas oublié sa parole donnée. D'autre part, Bob avait aidé Fanta et Sio à reconstruire une demeure ainsi qu'une boutique d'objets magiques.

Et puis, quand Bob était revenu, il avait passé beaucoup de temps en compagnie d'Elsa, au point de parfois oublier la raison de sa venue. Mais Anna ne lui en tenait pas rigueur, surtout qu'elle-même prenait du bon temps avec Kristoff. A force de naviguer à ses côtés, elle acquit le surnom de "princesse pirate", ce qui amusa Kristoff.  
Ce dernier lui demanda d'être sa compagne, celle avec qui il voguerait sur les mers et les océans jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Anna avait accepté, mais après avoir remporté son duel, ce qui avait fait soupirer Olaf et Sven, tandis que ErodelbmuD avait menacé son ancienne élève de lui donner des corvées à faire, devant une réponse aussi idiote.

\- Mon petit-fils mérite un oui directement ! Il est de mon sang après tout !

Anna s'était empressée de retrouver Bob qui visitait le palais d'Elsa avec sa langue, alors qu'à l'origine il devait simplement annoncer à cette dernière que Fanta et Sio allaient être parents.

Anna avait obtenu gain de cause facilement, les deux amants ayant vite acquiescés pour se retrouver seuls.  
Maintenant, Anna ne pouvait plus reculer. Elle redoutait autant qu'elle voulait que ce moment ait lieu. Kristoff vint lui rendre visite.

\- Prête ?  
\- Plus que jamais !  
\- Et la vérité ? demanda-t-il en souriant, connaissant bien la jeune femme.  
\- Je suis morte de trouille ! Mais je vais gagner, je veux gagner !

Le capitaine hésita un peu avant de se lancer.

\- Anna, tu te rappelles de ce que je t'ai dit la première fois qu'on s'est rencontré ?

La guerrière fronça les sourcils.

\- Oui... Que je n'étais pas prête pour remporter ce duel. Pourquoi ? C'est toujours le cas ?  
\- Je ne veux pas te vexer, mais oui.  
\- Pourquoi Kristoff ? Pourquoi ?  
\- Ça, je ne peux pas te le dire. Il faut que tu le découvres par toi-même, comme Bob et moi-même l'avons découvert, Fanta ayant préféré ça plutôt que de tout nous révéler, et il a fait le bon choix. Mais bonne chance à toi !

Ce fut l'heure du duel. Une arène avait été spécialement construite pour l'occasion. Anna entra en même temps que Bob. Tous deux arboraient une veste rouge garnie de pin's, tous deux allaient se battre à fond, et pourtant, il n'y aurait qu'un seul gagnant.  
Elsa, dans un gradin, donna le signal du début du combat.

Aussitôt, Anna s'élança, tout en restant prudente aux attentions de son adversaire. Bob l'attendait de pied ferme et dès qu'elle fut dans son périmètre d'action, il attaqua. La princesse évita des jets de flammes. Certes, Bob n'avait pas voulu la brûler, mais si ses vêtements avaient pris feu, Anna aurait été déstabilisée et il en aurait profité pour la faire perdre. Cette dernière n'avait pas dit son dernier mot et lança un poignard contre la jambe de Bob, qui roula par terre, y échappant. Le Pyro-Barbare créa un cercle de feu autour de la guerrière, l'empêchant de fuir. Mais Anna, tout en lançant un peu à l'aveugle un autre poignard, utilisa un pin's pour devenir imperméable aux brûlures le temps de quelques secondes, ce qui lui donna mal à la tête en contrepartie. Mais à peine sortie du cercle, Bob l'attaqua au corps à corps par derrière. Anna se défendit et s'éloigna de son adversaire de quelques mètres.

Quelque chose clochait. Bob se battait, mais il ne se donnait pas à fond, Anna le sentait très bien. Pourquoi ? Son air sérieux prouvait qu'il ne prenait pas le duel à la légère, alors pourquoi agir se restreignait-il ?

Suite à leur récent échange, les paroles de Kristoff lui revinrent en mémoire : "D'après ce que j'ai pu observer, tu te battras bien et avec intelligence. Il te manque cependant encore un élément essentiel pour que tu puisses l'emporter." Quel était ce fameux élément ? Bob, qui la fixait avec autant d'intensité, attendait-il qu'elle trouve la réponse à cette question ?

Anna réfléchit intensément. L'élément avait-il un lien avec la façon de se battre du Pyro-Barbare ? Qu'est-ce que cet homme aimait ? Qu'est-ce que...

Le déclic eut lieu. Lors des duels, Bob aimait se battre, non pour forcément remporter, mais par plaisir de se battre, même si Bob détestait perdre et si gagner ne lui déplaisait pas. Il aimait se battre par défi, être surpris de ce qui allait l'attendre, quel que soit son adversaire, le terrain, la situation, le rapport de force. Lord des duels, Bob ne pensait pas à la victoire, il pensait stratégie, techniques de combat, évaluait l'adversaire...

L'élément manquant, c'était qu'il ne fallait pas penser qu'à gagner, comme Anna l'avait toujours fait en pensant à ce duel, mais profiter du plaisir de se battre. Lors de ce genre d'affrontements, prévu à l'avance et fait à la loyal, dans les règles de l'art, les sensations propres au combat l'emportaient sur le reste.

\- Je me fiche de gagner ! Bob, ne retiens plus tes coups, donne-toi à fond comme je vais le faire ! Je n'ai pas envie de te rendre à Elsa dans un sale état !

Le large sourire de Bob, partagé avec Kristoff qui avait tout entendu, lui fit comprendre qu'elle avait vu juste. Les deux duellistes se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre, voulant faire de ce combat le meilleur de tous les temps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fin !  
> Je vous laisse choisir qui remporte à la fin le duel !  
> J'espère que vous avez aimé. Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire cette fic et de l'avoir appréciée. J'ai été très contente de vous fait partager cette fanfic et j'ai pris vraiment beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire.  
> Review ? :3

**Author's Note:**

> Une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ? :3
> 
> Pour les personnes qui connaîtraient déjà, l'univers aura quelques similitudes avec mon autre fic Non mais t'as vu ce que tu décides, par ce que les deux sont dans un univers de fantasy, même si elles sont différentes. J'ignore si je ferai des références à cette autre histoire et vice-versa, mais en tout cas, l'univers pourra vous y faire penser.


End file.
